Martyr
by houseghost
Summary: "Niemand hört dort unten in der dunklen, ausweglosen Hölle die Schreie. Was ich bin, bringt nichts als Verderben ... Vielleicht halten Sie mich für gleichgültig, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich es nicht bin. Und warum all das? Weil wir dazu verdammt sind, zu fühlen." SSHG
1. Biest

Martyr

Kapitel 1

Biest

Seit ich entschieden habe, dass ich mit Harry befreundet bin, bin ich bereit gewesen, alles für ihn zu tun. Na ja, fast alles zumindest, denn als er mich bittet, ihm einen Gefallen zu tun, der moralisch gesehen mehr als einen Haken hat, bin ich mir bezüglich meiner freundschaftlichen Gefühle für ihn nicht mehr ganz so sicher.

Angefangen hat es damit, dass wir Snape ausspionieren wollten, weil wir vermuteten, dass Draco Malfoy zu einem Todesser geworden war. Außerdem behauptete Harry, er hätte ein eigenartiges Gespräch zwischen Snape und Draco mitverfolgt, in dem es um einen unbrechbaren Schwur ging.

Bis dahin war die Sache mit dem Ausspionieren ja noch völlig harmlos, es war ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass wir so etwas taten. Nachdem wir jedoch keinen besonderen Erfolg verbuchen konnten, wurden wir ungeduldig und beschlossen, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Irgendjemand von uns sollte sich opfern, um mit aller Gewalt an Snape heranzukommen. Genau hier aber liegt der Hund begraben, denn das Los fiel auf mich.

Inzwischen kann ich behaupten, dass ich mich sehr unwohl in meiner Haut fühle, was wohl damit zusammenhängt, dass es sich um Snape handelt. Außerdem gefällt mir nicht, was die Jungs ausgeheckt haben. Doch da ich alles andere als ein Feigling bin, werde ich sehen, was ich tun kann.

Nach reichlicher Vorbereitung stehe ich also an der Tür zu Professor Snapes Büro und klopfe an. In den Kerkern ist es kühl und schon während ich darauf warte, dass er mich einlässt, fange ich zu frösteln an.

Endlich geht die Tür auf und er steht vor mir.

„Guten Abend, Professor", sage ich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, wobei ich hoffe, dass es nicht zu aufgesetzt klingt, Snape ist schließlich nicht von gestern. Eine Falle würde er meilenweit gegen den Wind riechen.

Wenig begeistert von meinem Anblick legt er den Kopf schief und zieht eine seiner Brauen in die Höhe.

„Miss Granger … Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Da seine Worte weder freundlich noch unfreundlich klingen, sondern einfach nur nach Snape, wage ich, einen Schritt weiterzugehen.

Mit zittrigen Fingern klappe ich meine Schultasche auf und hole etwas unbeholfen meine Notizen hervor, die ich aus den letzten Stunden in Zaubertränke zusammengefasst habe. Dass ich so nervös bin, sollte eigentlich ein kleines Ablenkungsmanöver sein, das ich genauestens einstudiert habe; nicht dass es nötig gewesen wäre, denn meine Unsicherheit kommt nicht von ungefähr: ich habe Schiss.

Snape wirft einen kurzen Blick auf meine Notizen und rümpft die Nase.

Während ich ihm ausführlich erkläre, dass ich mich genauestens an die Vorschriften meines Zaubertränkebuchs gehalten habe, ohne zu dem gewünschten Ergebnis zu kommen, seufzt er einige Male leise vor sich hin.

Als ich dann fertig bin, blinzle ich ihn voller Erwartung an.

„Sollten Sie das nicht lieber den Lehrer fragen, der das Fach unterrichtet?", äußert er kühl.

„Das weiß ich, Sir", gebe ich offen zu. „Es liegt mir ja auch wirklich fern, Professor Slughorn und seine Lehrmethoden zu kritisieren, Sir, aber unter diesen Umständen fürchte ich, bleibt mir nur noch, Sie um Hilfe zu bitten."

„Was genau wollen Sie damit andeuten Miss Granger?", will er ohne allzu große Anteilnahme wissen. „Dass mein Kollege nichts von seinem Fach versteht?"

Ich schüttle schnell den Kopf. „Oh, keinesfalls."

„Was dann?"

Mit gesenkter Stimme fahre ich fort. „Wissen Sie, unter uns gesagt, wünschte ich, Professor Slughorn würde seine Ahnenforschung lieber auf seine Freizeit verlegen ..."

Snapes Mundwinkel spielen, worauf ich schließe, dass er es genießt, dass sich jemand über Slughorn lustig macht. Gleich darauf ziehen sich jeodch seine Brauen zusammen. Er öffnet den Mund und scheint etwas sagen zu wollen. Doch noch ehe es dazu kommt, ergreife ich die Gelegenheit und lege erneut los, ihm zu erklären, wie wichtig es für mich ist, genauestens Bescheid zu wissen, was ich zu tun habe, damit mir nicht noch einmal derselbe Fehler unterläuft, sollte ich aufgefordert werden, denn Sud des lebenden Todes zu brauen.

Es dauert nicht lange, da wird er ungeduldig und wippt mit einem Fuß auf und ab. Bisher muss ich feststellen, dass alles nach Plan verläuft. Noch immer rede ich auf ihn ein und deute mit meinem Finger auf das Pergament.

„Sehen Sie? Als ich an dieser Stelle der Beschreibung angelangt war, hatte der Trank noch genau die richtige Farbe. Aber hier oder hier muss irgendwas schief gegangen sein."

Snape senkt derweil gelangweilt den Blick, sodass ihm seine ungepflegten Strähnen vors Gesicht fallen.

Wie auf Kommando beuge ich mich zu ihm rüber und berühre mit meiner Schulter seinen Arm. So eigenartig das auch klingt, macht es mir nicht einmal was aus. Er scheint in guter Stimmung zu sein an diesem Abend. Wenigstens bis gerade eben noch.

Als ihm bewusst wird, wie nahe ich bei ihm stehe, hebt er schlagartig den Kopf und sieht mich an. So durchdringend, wie seine Augen mich mustern, komme ich mir vor, als hätte er mich längst durchschaut.

Zwischen uns wird es still. Ich glaube, so nahe war ich ihm tatsächlich noch nie zuvor. Fast vergesse ich dabei mein Anliegen, vergesse, weshalb ich hier bin. Ich kann ihn riechen und seinen Atem hören, der gleichmäßig aus seiner Nase strömt, spüre die Wärme, die von ihm ausstrahlt.

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu mir zu unterbrechen, höre ich seine Kiefer mahlen. Seine Lippen sind fest aufeinander gepresst, als seine markante Stimme zu mir durchdringt.

„Zaubertränke also", schnarrt er vollkommen unerwartet.

Ich muss schlucken. Mist, die Katze ist dann wohl aus dem Sack.

Über sein zerfurchtes Gesicht legt sich ein süffisantes Grinsen, dazu ein Funkeln in den Augen. Dann, schlagartig, ist es mit seiner Ruhe vorbei. Seine Hand schlägt mir mit einer Bewegung meine Tasche aus dem Griff, die darauf befindlichen Notizen segeln durch die Luft.

Mein Herz macht einen Satz. Im nächsten Moment packt er mich an der Schulter und zerrt mich ins Innere seines Büros. Die Tür kracht ins Schloss, ich werde dagegen geworfen und kann nur noch hilflos auf Snapes vor mir aufragende, wild atmende Gestalt blicken, der sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor mir aufbaut und auf eine Erklärung zu warten scheint, die ich nicht habe.

„Also", knurrt er nach einigen Sekunden fordernd. „Wer hat Sie geschickt? War es Potter?"

Mir fehlen nicht nur die Worte, sondern auch die Spucke, so trocken fühlt sich mein Mund an.

„Wie – wie kommen Sie darauf?", bringe ich unbeholfen hervor.

Snape stiert mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Richten Sie Ihrem Freund aus, er möge das nächste Mal wenigstens den Mut besitzen, selbst zu kommen, wenn er etwas über mich in Erfahrung bringen will."

Energisch wehre ich ab. „Nein! So war das nicht ..."

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an, Granger!", unterbricht er mich gefährlich knurrend. „Glauben Sie, ich wüsste nicht, was da gespielt wird?"

Während er sich bemüht, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten, bekomme ich Zweifel daran, ob es richtig war, seine Geduld auszureizen. Ich fühle mich schäbig, weil ich weiß, dass ich es verdiene, von ihm dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden. Und obwohl ich zugleich eine ungeheure Wut auf Harry und Ron verspüre, würde ich doch alles tun, um sie aus der Angelegenheit herauszuhalten, sie würden schließlich dasselbe für mich tun, wenn es andersrum gewesen wäre und er sie erwischt hätte.

„Was kann ich tun, damit Sie mir zuhören und glauben werden?", frage ich vorsichtig.

Es kostet mich eine gehörige Portion Überwindung, das zu tun, weil ich weiß, dass mich jede Lüge nur noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen wird.

Snapes Nasenflügel beben vor Zorn. Sein sonst so aschfahles Gesicht hat eine eigentümliche Röte angenommen, wodurch er ein wenig verunsichert wirkt. Er scheint zu überlegen, was er mit mir tun soll.

Mir wird langsam bewusst, dass ich ihm ganz schön zugesetzt haben muss. Streng genommen kann ich es ihm nicht einmal verübeln, dass er so impulsiv reagiert hat, niemand wird gern von anderen zum Narren gehalten. Noch dazu nicht, wenn er ein Professor ist, dem man eigentlich mit Respekt begegnen sollte, was ich eindeutig nicht getan habe. Trotzdem war es untypisch für ihn, körperlich an mich heranzugehen, denn für gewöhnlich lässt er seinen Unmut eher auf verbale Weise zum Ausdruck kommen. Im Unterricht konnte ich ihn bereits mehrmals gereizt erleben, wenn Harry frech wurde oder Neville ihn mit seiner Tollpatschigkeit zur Weißglut getrieben hat. Auch mich schien er von Anfang an nicht sonderlich zu mögen. Seit unserer ersten gemeinsamen Stunde in Zaubertränke hat er meine Versuche, etwas Sinnvolles zum Unterrichtsgeschehen beizutragen, zurückgewiesen und mich und meinen Eifer vor der ganzen Klasse hochgenommen.

Langsam lässt er die Arme sinken und gleitet zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber. Dort angekommen stützt er sich, die Zähne gefletscht, wie eine breitbeinige Bulldogge mit den Knöcheln auf der Tischplatte ab und bedeutet mir anhand eines finsteren Blicks, mich auf den freien Stuhl zu setzen, der so einladend vor seinem Tisch steht, als hätte er nur auf mich gewartet.

Das behagt mir gar nicht, um ihn jedoch nicht noch mehr zu reizen, gehorche ich und lasse mich wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihm nieder.

Schweigend starrt er mich mit funkelnden schwarzen Augen an, ehe er behände seinen Umhang anhebt und sich ebenfalls auf seinen Stuhl setzt.

„Also", sagt er unwahrscheinlich ruhig, „versuchen wir es noch einmal. Was war die Absicht dieses Unternehmens, Granger? Wollten Sie mich verarschen?"

Überrumpelt von seiner Wortwahl muss ich blinzeln.

„Nein", sage ich kleinlaut.

Er legt den Kopf schief. „Was dann?", fragt er süßlich.

Wie er es nur immer wieder schafft, die Lage zu seinen Gunsten zu verändern, ist bemerkenswert. Schon im Unterricht ist mir das aufgefallen, doch ehrlich gesagt, wäre es mir lieber, er würde seine Wut kurz und bündig zum Ausdruck bringen, anstatt mich hier zu quälen. Ich muss mir dringend eine neue Taktik einfallen lassen und schlucke.

„Ich wollte Sie sprechen", murmle ich leise. „Genau genommen wollte ich Sie sehen. Sie persönlich."

Wortlos öffnet er den Mund und macht ihn wieder zu - spüre ich da etwa den Hauch einer menschlichen Regung in Snape? Das Erwachen eines ihm fremden Gefühls? Immerhin hat er vorhin aufgrund meiner mehr oder weniger zufälligen Berührung fast die Fassung verloren.

Um sicherzugehen, dass ich mich nicht getäuscht habe, fahre ich fort.

„Ich – ich habe mich gefragt ..."

Oh mein Gott. Was tue ich da bloß? Er starrt mich so eigenartig an, dass ich nicht sicher bin, ob er mich anspringen und töten oder mich vielleicht sogar flachlegen wird, sobald ich ausgesprochen habe, was mir in den Sinn kommt. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er es ja nötig...

„Ähm, ob Sie vielleicht gemerkt haben, dass ich … bitte verzeihen Sie, was ich jetzt sage. Ich hege gewisse Gefühle für Sie, die mir genaugenommen nicht zustehen, weil Sie unangemessen sind ..."

„Das war der Grund, weshalb Sie hier hergekommen sind?", fragt er emotionslos, noch ehe ich so richtig begreife, was ich überhaupt von mir gegeben habe.

Sein Stuhl schabt über den Boden, als er ihn ein Stück nach hinten zurückschiebt, um seinen Beinen mehr Freiheit zu gewähren. Er streckt seine langen Finger, lehnt sich entspannt zurück und verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Kopf, ohne mich auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Stehen Sie auf", sagt er seelenruhig.

Ich tue es, wobei ich mich unweigerlich frage, ob er die misslichen Lagen seiner Schüler schon des Öfteren für derartige Spielchen ausgenützt hat. Körperlich und auch sexuell betrachtet glaube ich eigentlich nicht, dass ihn jemand hier in Hogwarts anziehend finden würde. Snape selbst kam mir immer schon wie ein Eremit vor, aber wer weiß das schon so genau. Als er mich vorhin angestarrt hat, hatte ich jedenfalls ein eigenartiges Gefühl.

Verzweifelt klammere ich mich an das Vertrauen, das Dumbledore in ihn setzt. Wäre Snape jemand, der sich an seinen Schülern vergreift, würde Dumbledore ihn mit Sicherheit nicht hier unterrichten lassen. Andererseits belegen die Erlebnisse mit Umbridge im letzten Jahr deutlich, dass auch er nicht alles im Griff haben kann. Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass Snape so etwas tut. Er mag zwar einen gewissen Ruf haben, ein seltsamer Eigenbrötler zu sein, meine Menschenkenntnis warnt mich dennoch davor, ihm das zuzuschreiben. Snape und die Vorstellung, ihn mit einer Frau zu sehen, ist ehrlich gesagt schon schlimm genug. Oder Snape und ein Mann? Ich glaube eigentlich nicht, dass er auf Männer steht, sonst hätte er mich vorhin nicht so komisch angesehen und mich auch nicht dazu aufgefordert, mich ihm zu nähern. Auch der Gedanke, dass er überhaupt sexuelle Kontakte zu jemandem hat, erscheint mir geradezu absurd, schließlich ist er der unnahbarste Mensch, den ich kenne. Und einsam ist er vermutlich obendrein. Selbst wenn ich mich dabei irren sollte, dürfte er seiner Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern zufolge eher dem Typ Mann entsprechen, der sich mit gekauften Frauen abgibt. Es gibt mehr als genug Gerüchte darüber, dass Todesser untereinander rege Orgien abhalten, schließlich ist Voldemort dagegen, dass sich seine Anhänger mit Muggeln paaren. Was wohl Snape davon hält? Welche Frau wäre bereit, mit jemandem zu schlafen, der emotional so kaltschnäuzig ist?

Snape sieht mir genauestens zu und mustert mich für einen endlos langen Moment vom Scheitel bis zum Rock. Weiter kommt er nicht, der Tisch ist seinem Blickfeld im Weg.

"Wie alt sind Sie, Granger?"

Meine Knie wanken. Es gibt wohl kaum etwas, was ich jetzt lieber täte, als einfach davonlaufen. Alleine die Vorstellung, von ihm entjungfert zu werden, jagt mir Angst ein. Ob es da was bringt, einen unschuldigen Blick aufzusetzen?

"Gerade bin ich siebzehn geworden, Sir."

Er wippt nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. "Das heißt, in unserer Welt sind Sie volljährig."

"Ja."

Er atmet tief und langanhaltend ein. "Und deshalb sind Sie natürlich auch bereit, die Konsequenzen Ihres Auftritts zu tragen, die dementsprechend auf Sie zukommen werden."

Ich schlucke mit trockener Kehle. "Sir …"

"Ich war noch nicht fertig", unterbricht er mich schneidend und fährt sich mit der Hand durch die langen Strähnen, etwas nervös, wie mir scheint. "Lassen Sie mich ausreden, Granger."

Betreten nicke ich und die tiefe Furche zwischen seinen Brauen gerät in Bewegung.

"Sie denken also, Sie können mir eins auswischen, indem Sie mir schöne Augen machen", fährt er trocken fort.

Ich wusste, dass es schief gehen würde. Vom Anfang an hatte ich ein komisches Gefühl bei Harrys Plan.

Seine Zunge benetzt die dünnen, farblosen Lippen. "Kommen Sie hier rüber", befiehlt er schlicht.

Sofort wird mir klar, Snape ist sowohl ein Genussmensch als auch ein Sadist. Er liebt es, mich für meine Dreistigkeit leiden zu lassen, genauso wie er es liebt, im Unterricht von den Dunklen Künsten zu reden.

Langsam setze ich einen Fuß vor den anderen und umrunde den Tisch. Etwa einen Meter vor ihm mache ich Halt.

Er hebt eine seiner Brauen und sieht leicht amüsiert zu mir hinauf. "War das alles? Dafür, dass Sie, wie Sie sagten, Gefühle für mich hegen, hätte ich mir mehr erwartet, Granger."

Gott, wie ich dieses Spiel hasse! Seinen Zynismus kann er sich sparen. Was erwartet er denn von mir? Dass ich mich auf seinen Schoß setze? ... Wenn ich Harry und Ron sehe, bringe ich sie um!

In dem Bemühen, ihm meine Unsicherheit nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen, beuge ich mich zu ihm hinunter, lege meine Hände auf seine Schultern und sehe ihm ins Gesicht. Wieder sind wir uns eigenartig nahe. Ich kann ohne allzu große Schwierigkeiten und selbst bei dem diffusen Kerzenlicht, das in seinem Büro herrscht, jede seiner Poren erkennen. Er dürfte in etwa so alt sein wie Sirius, wenn er noch leben würde, immerhin sind sie zusammen in die Schule gegangen. Doch Snapes Haut lässt ihn aus dieser Perspektive weitaus älter erscheinen, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte.

"Geben Sie zu, dass alles nur gelogen war, Granger, dann können wir das hier ganz schnell beenden", legt er mir unmissverständlich nahe.

In mir regt sich der Widerstand. Ich will ihn nicht gewinnen lassen, auch wenn das vielleicht trotzig und kindisch klingt. Angenommen, in der wahren Welt dort draußen, würde ich anderen Todessern gegenüberstehen - was würden die wohl alles von mir verlangen?

Er lächelt verhalten, was schon an sich eine Seltenheit ist, denn normalerweise bevorzugt er ein fieses Grinsen, um jemanden zu entwaffnen. Als Folge dessen übermannt mich mein Adrenalin. Noch mehr Trotz und Widerstand kommen in mir hoch. Genau das hatte ich vermeiden wollen, doch mir bleibt kaum etwas anderes übrig, wenn ich ihn nicht gewinnen lassen will.

Ermutigt von dem Gedanken, dass alles nur eine Vorbereitung auf mein zukünftiges Leben als Harrys beste Freundin ist, die bereit ist, alles für ihn zu opfern, setze ich mich tatsächlich auf seinen Schoß. Snape scheint für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu überrascht zu sein, um darauf zu reagieren. Spätestens jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass noch kein anderer Schüler oder eine Schülerin es gewagt hat, ihn auf diese Weise herauszufordern. Ebenso wenig hatte er sexuellen Kontakt zu einem von ihnen. Gleich darauf hat er sich aber wieder gefasst und hält meinem Blick eisern stand. Meine Hände fahren langsam bis zu seiner Brust hinab, wo ich die Finger um die bebenden Knöpfe schlinge und mich ihm mit der Nase bis auf wenige Zentimeter nähere.

"Wie ist es jetzt, Professor?", frage ich leise. "Sind Sie immer noch überzeugt von Ihrem Urteil über mich und meine Absichten?"

Er schluckt hart. Ich kann es hören.

"Wer weiß, Granger", murmelt er scheinbar ungerührt. "Fürs Erste schlage ich vor, Sie überlegen sich gut, was Sie als Nächstes tun. Andernfalls kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Ich muss schaudern. Während ich ihn betrachte, kommt es mir vor, als hätte sich durch seine eigene Unsicherheit, die er vor mir verbergen möchte, meine Angst gelegt. Er ist mein Professor. Er unterrichtet mich. Ich habe hier auf seinem Schoß nichts zu suchen. Und trotzdem ist er ein menschliches Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut, das irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren versteckt ebenso wie ich nach Zuneigung und Nähe sucht. Der einzige, wirklich zählende Unterschied zwischen uns ist nur der, dass er es den Menschen unglaublich schwer macht, an ihn heranzukommen.

Sekunden vergehen. Ich kann seine Wärme spüren, die mich umgibt. Sie verschafft mir Trost in diesen kalten Mauern, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich das nicht zulassen sollte. Zugleich nehme ich wahr, dass sich seine Atmung noch einmal rapide beschleunigt hat, womit ich mich darin bestätigt fühle, dass die Situation auch für ihn ungewöhnlich ist.

Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, wie still er ist. Noch stiller als sonst jedenfalls. Etwas geschieht hier, das sich nur schwer erklären lässt. Keiner von uns sagt auch nur einen Ton, niemand rührt sich merklich. Und doch kann ich eine Veränderung wahrnehmen, die sich zwischen uns im Verborgenen abspielt, so wie eine Gefühlsregung ... Ist es möglich, dass einem die Sinne einen derartigen Streich spielen können? Vor wenigen Minuten noch hätte ich ihm am liebsten einen Fluch dafür aufgehalst, dass er mich so in Bedrängnis gebracht hat. Jetzt will ich, dass er den nächsten Schritt tut, damit ich mir nicht mehr so verloren vorkomme, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich tun soll. Fest steht nur, dass ich den Punkt, einfach davonzulaufen, überschritten habe. Es kommt mir schon fast sinnlich und erotisch vor, wie ich bei ihm sitze. Ein Schulmädchen, das gerade mal erwachsen geworden ist und noch immer am Rande der Schwelle steht, die sie zur Frau werden lässt.

Snape scheint es auch zu spüren. Eine gewisse, zutiefst anziehende Ausstrahlung liegt in seinem Blick. Wie zufällig senkt er den Kopf, sodass ihm die Strähnen ins Gesicht fallen und mit einem Schlag alles eben noch dagewesene zunichte machen.

"Gehen Sie jetzt, Miss Granger", höre ich ihn plötzlich mit rauer Stimme sagen, wobei seine dünnen Lippen sichtbar vibrieren. "Sofort."

Wie paralysiert starre ich ihn an. So abrupt aus meinen Gedanken gerissen zu werden, gefällt mir gar nicht. Es löst ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit in mir aus. Ich mochte es, mir bewusst zu machen, was das eigentlich ist, das uns so voneinander unterscheidet, weil mir dabei klar wurde, dass ich ihn falsch eingeschätzt habe. Das eigentümliche Wesen des Professor Snape hat an Gewalt und Macht verloren. Es hat sich gegen ihn gewendet und seine Schwäche offenbart, hat mir gezeigt, dass immer noch ein Mensch mit Herz und Seele in ihm steckt, anders als bei Voldemort.


	2. Nymphe

Martyr

Kapitel 2

Nymphe

Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags weiß ich, dass ich nicht gehen will. Zum einen habe ich mich nicht grundlos in die Kerker gewagt. Zum anderen finde ich den Umstand, mit ihm alleine zu sein, mehr und mehr faszinierend. Ich möchte wissen, wie weit er gehen würde. Was zu tun ist er bereit, was nicht? Vor allem aber möchte ich verstehen, was in ihm vorgeht.

Meine Hand kommt wie von selbst hoch und streicht ihm eine seiner Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, sodass er mich wieder ansieht. Verunsicherung und Verwirrung liegen in seinem Blick, vielleicht sogar etwas Neugierde.

„Dafür ist es zu spät", sage ich leise.

Sein Ausdruck verändert sich und verrät nur zu deutlich, dass es ihn viel Überwindung kosten muss, das zu verarbeiten, was ich getan habe. Ich kann es ja selbst kaum glauben. Jede Berührung zwischen uns ist uns strikt untersagt, noch dazu, wo uns beiden langsam dämmert, dass das hier alles andere als harmlos ist.

„Legen Sie es tatsächlich darauf an, dass ich Sie hinauswerfe, Granger?", fragt er mit einer gewissen Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme.

Ob ich mich wohl je an diesen schlagartigen Wechsel seiner Gefühlsäußerungen gewöhnen werde? Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht einmal, was ich darauf antworten soll. Ihm vorzumachen, dass er attraktiv ist, halte ich für zwecklos. Es gibt viele Namen, die die Schüler ihm gegeben haben. Bestimmt ist ihm das nicht entgangen. Und selbst dann, wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich meine Scheu vor ihm verloren habe und ihn auf gewisse Weise anziehend finde, gibt es noch etliche andere Gründe, die dagegen sprechen, bei ihm zu bleiben. Mein Magen verkrampft sich schon bei der Vorstellung davon, wie Harry und Ron reagieren würden, wenn ich ihnen berichte, mit welchen Methoden ich versucht habe, Snape um den Finger zu wickeln. Außerdem bin ich kein Mädchen für eine Nacht oder gar eine Stunde. Wenn überhaupt, dann möchte ich mit jemandem schlafen, der mir etwas bedeutet; und eine Beziehung zu jemandem aufbauen, die Zukunft hat. Beides scheint mit Snape nicht infrage zu kommen.

Aber da sitzt er und sieht mich mit diesen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen an, dass mir ganz komisch wird. Ein Mann, der offengestanden gefährlich ist, ein Blick, der mein Herz schneller schlagen lässt. Ich kann nicht verleugnen, dass er diesen Effekt auf mich hat, seit ich festgestellt habe, dass seine Nähe mich nicht mehr abschreckt, wie sie es früher getan hätte. Liegt das an mir? Oder vielleicht an ihm? Zu gerne würde ich behaupten, dass ich es angefangen habe, also bringe ich es auch zu Ende. Aber ich kann es nicht. Ich kann ihm nicht sagen, dass ich bereit bin, von alleine zu gehen, weil es nicht so ist. Ich möchte hier bleiben und ihn ansehen, den Mann in seinen schwarzen Sachen. Den Todesser, der abseits des Schlosses nicht zögern würde, mich Voldemort auszuliefern, wenn er es müsste - vielleicht wollte Dumbledore ja deshalb, dass wir von Snapes Rolle für den Orden erfahren, damit wir verstehen, wie wichtig es ist, die Identität des Professors zu wahren.

Und so versuche ich immer wieder, einen Sinn darin zu sehen. War es richtig, mit der Absicht, den Plan auszuführen, zu ihm zu gehen? Nein. War es richtig, ihn zu belügen, um damit zu versuchen, ihn zu brechen? Nein. Aber wieso kümmert es mich plötzlich, was in ihm vorgehen mag? Seine Person birgt auf mich bezogen so viele Widersprüche und Risiken in sich, dass ich mich gezwungen sehe, mich zu fragen, ob es überhaupt etwas gibt, das es rechtfertigen würde, bei ihm zu bleiben. Doch wie ich es drehe und wende, das Ergebnis bleibt immer dasselbe: Mein Gewissen nagt an mir, hinzu kommt meine Unvernunft, aufgrund derer ich schon oft genug bereit war, den ein oder anderen Fehler zu begehen, für den ich irgendwann einmal bezahlen sollte. Bisher hatte ich Glück und bin ganz glimpflich davongekommen. Also dränge ich weiter und kann mir mein Verhalten nur damit erklären, dass ich verrückt danach bin, ihn kennenzulernen.

„Tun Sie es, Professor", sage ich schlicht. Und um ihm noch einmal zu verdeutlichen, weshalb ich ursprünglich hergekommen bin, setze ich nach: „Ich bin soweit gekommen, da werde ich mich keinen Schritt rühren."

Snape zögert nur kurz, ehe er meine Arme umfasst und mich von sich zieht, um selbst auf die Beine zu kommen. Dann steht er vor mir und blickt auf mich hinab, unsicher, ob er es wagen kann, mich freizugeben. Ich erkläre es mir damit, dass er schlicht und ergreifend nicht weiß, was er mit mir tun soll.

Das Spiel ist vorbei, ich fühle mich kraftlos und schwach und wanke wie auf Gummisohlen vor und zurück. Alleine seine Hände sind es, die mir Halt geben. Traurigkeit überkommt mich, ebenso wie die Scham, ihn benutzt zu haben.

„Ich möchte nicht gehen", sage ich leise.

Wie angewidert verzieht er die Mundwinkel und schiebt mich mit einem Schwung von sich. Sein Tisch fängt mich auf. Ich stoße unsanft mit der Hüfte gegen die glatt geschliffene Kante und bemühe mich, den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, um nicht wie ein Schwächling vor ihm dazustehen, weil ich nur zu gut weiß, dass ich nichts anderes als seine Zurückweisung verdient habe.

Als ich mich halbwegs wieder gefasst habe, wage ich einen Blick nach oben und erkenne, dass er verächtlich auf mich hinabsieht. Vermutlich wird er mir nie wieder auch nur ein Wort glauben, das über meine Lippen kommt, dennoch muss ich es versuchen. Mit all der Aufrichtigkeit, die ich zusammenbringe, halte ich seinem Blick stand.

„Es tut mir leid."

Zuerst reagiert er nicht, dann fährt er sich langsam mit den Händen durch die Haare und atmet durch, bevor er antwortet.

„Natürlich, Granger."

Seine Worte sind nichts als abgeschlagener Sarkasmus dem jeglicher Biss fehlt.

Für mich ist es damit an der Zeit, mich selbst geschlagen zu geben. Reumütig wie ein Hund ziehe ich den Schwanz ein und entferne mich in Richtung Tür.

xxx

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie wütend ich auf dich bin, Harry, also lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe!"

Das sind die einzigen Worte, die ich am darauffolgenden Tag mit meinem vermeintlich besten Freund wechsle. Dabei bin ich im Grunde so von mir selbst enttäuscht, dass ich ihm gar nicht die Schuld daran geben dürfte.

Es tut weh. Das Gefühl, das ich habe, ist nicht gut, egal ob es sich dabei um Snape handelt oder nicht. Am liebsten würde ich zu ihm rennen und ihn bitten, in meinen Geist einzudringen, um ihm zur Entschädigung zu zeigen, wie sehr mich das, was geschehen ist, beschäftigt.

Beim Frühstück sitzt er an seinem Platz bei den anderen Lehrern und isst fast nichts. Kein Wunder, denn auch mein Appetit hält sich in Grenzen. Ich bleibe für mich und gebe vor, ein Buch zu lesen, obwohl ich mich nicht so richtig darauf konzentrieren kann.

Mehrmals luge ich vorsichtig zu ihm hoch, da merke ich auf einmal, dass er mich ansieht. Sofort ziehen sich meine Eingeweide zusammen. Es ist ein eigenartiger, fast schon verlorener Blick, der mir wieder ins Bewusstsein ruft, wie unglaublich enttäuscht ich ihn haben muss - ausgerechnet ich, die musterhafteste Schülerin von allen! Trotzdem geht eine gewisse Kälte von ihm aus, die mich frösteln lässt.

Die nächste Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist alles andere als ein Vergnügen für mich. Snape lässt mich seine Verachtung nur zu deutlich spüren. Selbst Harry fällt es auf, doch ich ignoriere ihn weiterhin. Mir ist nicht danach, mit irgendjemandem darüber zu reden, was geschehen ist. Das ist eine Sache, die nur den Professor und mich was angeht.

Als sich gegen Ende der Woche keine Besserung einstellt, weiß ich, dass es an mir ist, etwas zu unternehmen. Er würde mir mein Verhalten bis an mein Lebensende nachtragen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Snape vergibt nichts und vergisst nichts. Das ist auch nicht weiter verwerflich, wenn man bedenkt, was ich getan habe. Aber ich will nicht, dass er denkt, ich würde die Geschichte einfach so abtun. Ich habe das Gefühl, mich meiner Verantwortung stellen zu müssen, um ihm zu zeigen, das nicht alle Menschen so sind wie ich. Bestimmt gibt es da draußen einige, die besser sind. Doch das ist nicht alles. Mein Egoismus meldet sich und möchte, dass ich ihn bitte, sein Urteil über mich noch einmal zu überdenken.

So reumütig, wie ich gegangen bin, stehe ich am Freitagabend vor seiner Tür und flehe innerlich darum, dass er mich einlassen und anhören wird. Die Sekunden, die es für ihn braucht, um auf mein Klopfen zu antworten, ziehen sich für mich hin wie quälende Minuten. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich auf meinen Henker warten, dennoch kommt es nicht infrage, zu fliehen ... Begonnen, durchgezogen, beendet...

Er öffnet und ich erkenne, dass er offenbar schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt hat, dass ich es sein könnte, die ihn um diese Zeit belangen möchte. Die Maske, die er zu seiner Verteidigung aufgesetzt hat, ist jedenfalls eisern und hart.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", beginne ich sogleich, noch ehe er mich abwimmeln und zurückschicken kann.

Das Beben seiner Nasenflügel und der abgehalfterte Ausdruck dazu versetzen mir einen Stich. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und sehe mich verstohlen um. Wenn jemand uns hier sieht, wie ich mit Tränen in den Augen vor ihm stehe, stecken wir beide in noch größeren Schwierigkeiten.

„Bitte lassen Sie mich rein, Professor."

Seine Brauen ziehen sich zusammen, er zögert. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich so sehr damit gerechnet, dass er mich abblitzen lässt, dass ich kaum begreife, was es zu bedeuten hat, als er beiseite geht, um mir den Weg ins Innere seines Büros freizugeben. Er ist sich eben doch irgendwo seiner Verantwortung als Lehrer bewusst.

xxx

Wir sehen uns an. Ich hocke wie ein Häufchen Elend auf demselben Stuhl wie beim letzten Mal, ehe er mich dazu aufgefordert hat, aufzustehen. Meine Augen brennen eigenartig, mein Hals schmerzt, weil er so trocken ist. Snape hingegen sitzt legere zurückgelehnt auf seinem Platz, hat die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und den Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt, während die andere auf seinem Knie liegt. Hin und wieder trommelt er mit einem seiner langen Finger darauf herum.

Ich muss blinzeln, dann läuft mir eine Träne über die Wange. Er reagiert äußerlich nicht darauf; was in ihm vorgeht, weiß ich schon gleich gar nicht. Wieso sollte es ihn auch kümmern?

Das Schweigen zwischen uns sagt mehr als alle Worte dieser Welt. Es bedeutet, dass wir uns eigentlich nichts zu sagen haben, obwohl das in Wahrheit natürlich zu einfach wäre. Vielmehr drückt es alles aus, was in mir vorgeht, am meisten aber erzählt es von der Leere, die ich empfinde.

Nach einigen Minuten schlucke ich alles hinunter: die Traurigkeit, die Angst vor seiner Zurückweisung, vor allem aber die Wut auf mich selbst.

Ich setze mich auf und sage es noch einmal: „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Ich hätte es nie soweit kommen lassen dürfen."

Er kneift die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. „Das hatten wir bereits, Granger."

Ich kann es nicht glauben! Das war nun wirklich mehr als emotionslos und aalglatt gesprochen.

„Verzeihen Sie, dass ich nicht Ihren Erwartungen entspreche", stoße ich aufgeregt aus. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ändern oder wieder gutmachen soll. Sie machen es einem ja auch wirklich schwer, Sie zu mögen, wissen Sie das?"

Einer seiner Mundwinkel rutscht sanft nach oben und verleiht ihm dabei einen unglaublich gehässigen Ausdruck.

„Sprechen Sie ruhig weiter. Wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit. Und wenn Sie wollen, sogar das ganze Wochenende. Es sei denn, jemand anders verlangt nach meiner Anwesenheit."

Entgeistert sperre ich den Mund auf. „Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, kann ich es Ihnen nicht einmal verdenken. Doch normalerweise bin ich nicht so, dass ich so etwas tue."

„Dass Sie was tun?", sagt er gelassen. „Herumschnüffeln und andere ausspionieren? Seit Sie an dieser Schule sind, geschehen merkwürdige Dinge, Miss Granger. Zutaten verschwinden wie von Geisterhand aus Vorratsschränken, jemand legt es darauf an, mich anzuzünden ..."

„Das hatte doch nichts mit Ihnen zu tun", unterbreche ich ihn eilig. Ich war mir gar nicht richtig darüber bewusst, dass er mitbekommen hat, dass ich dafür verantwortlich war. „Das war alles nur, um Harry zu helfen."

„Selbstverständlich", kommentiert er trocken. „Ich habe tatsächlich nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet."

Ich ringe nach Worten. „Wa-was soll das heißen?"

„Dass ich Sie in den letzten Jahren genau beobachtet habe. Sie und Ihre beiden Freunde. Doch so gerne ich Potter die kleinen Katastrophen, die sich seinetwegen ereignet haben, zuschreiben würde, kam ich immer wieder zu demselben Schluss, nämlich dem, dass Sie der Kopf der kleinen Bande sind, während die anderen die meiste Zeit über lediglich im Dunkeln tappen."

Mir dreht sich der Magen um. „Harry und Ron sind zwei wunderbare Menschen. Sie haben kein Recht, sie schlecht zu machen."

„Aus Ihrer Sicht vielleicht. Säßen Sie jedoch an meiner Stelle, würden Sie es anders betrachten."

Ich muss zugeben, dass mich seine Worte überraschen. Vielleicht ist es ja wahr und ich war von Anfang an nur der Auslöser etlicher Katastrophen. Hätte ich nachgegeben und nicht so überstürzt gehandelt, nachdem er mich enttarnt hat, würde ich jetzt vermutlich nicht hier sitzen. Dennoch geschah alles nur aus der Absicht heraus, Harry zu helfen. Ich konnte damals ja auch nicht wissen, dass Snape den verhexten Besen beschworen hat und nicht die Absicht hatte, Harry umzubringen.

"Warum haben Sie nie versucht, mit uns zu reden?", frage ich vorsichtig. "Dumbledore war doch von Anfang an klar, dass eine große Last auf Harrys Schultern lag. Wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass Sie auf unserer Seite sind, könnten wir heute vielleicht alle ganz anders miteinander umgehen. Stattdessen müssen wir mit dem Hass und den Vorurteilen kämpfen, die sich zwischen Ihnen und uns aufgetan haben."

Wieder einmal sieht er mich auf sehr befremdliche Weise an, die mir unmissverständlich zeigt, dass ich gar nicht erst versuchen sollte, ihm auf diese Tour zu kommen. Dabei habe ich es diesmal ehrlich gemeint.

"Sie halten mich für naiv, nicht wahr, Professor?"

Er zuckt belanglos mit den Achseln. "Wer weiß, Granger."

Ich muss mich unbewusst schütteln. Eine Eiseskälte kriecht mir in die Glieder. Es scheint zwecklos zu sein, ihm etwas Gutes zuzuschreiben.

"Wäre es so verwerflich, wenn Sie uns zeigen würden, wer Sie wahrhaftig sind?", murmle ich in Gedanken vor mich hin. "Was haben Sie dabei zu verlieren?"

Seine Brauen ziehen sich zusammen. "Alles und nichts", knurrt er unliebsam. "Und daran sollten Sie genau genommen nicht einmal denken."

Er nimmt die Hände hoch und fährt sich damit durch die Haare. Seine Bitterkeit trifft mich hart. Ich halte es nicht länger hier aus. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich etwas falsch gemacht habe. Trotzdem kann ich nicht verstehen, wie er nur so leben kann. Immer wieder habe ich versucht, aus seinem Verhalten schlau zu werden, habe ihn im Laufe der Jahre sogar vor Harry und Ron in Schutz genommen.

"Dann gibt es tatsächlich nichts mehr, das ich hier zu suchen habe", erkläre ich unmissverständlich und stehe auf. "Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten einen Weg finden, uns miteinander zu arrangieren. Einen Weg, der es uns ermöglicht, uns nicht als Feinde gegenüberzutreten, sondern als Verbündete, die für ein und dieselbe Sache kämpfen: Für Harry."

Er schnaubt leise. "Zum Teufel mit Potter, Granger. Und zum Teufel mit Ihnen. Ich brauche keine Verbündeten, die mir ohnehin nur ins Gesicht lügen. Ich brauche niemanden."

Fast ist mir, als hätte ich es geahnt. Er ist verletzt, emotional und seelisch.

Bevor ich mich zurücknehmen kann, stehe ich bei ihm und gehe vor ihm in die Knie. Abschätzig sieht er mich an, wobei seine Augen dieselbe Unsicherheit und Verwirrung widerspiegeln wie zuletzt, als ich auf seinem Schoß saß.

Instinktiv wandert meine Hand zu seinem Arm und hält ihn fest. "Ich weiß nicht, was Ihnen widerfahren ist, Professor, aber ich bin nicht gewillt, hinzunehmen, dass ich allein dafür verantwortlich bin, warum Sie so abweisend auf Menschen reagieren."

Langsam beugt er sich zu mir hinab und berührt mit seiner Nase fast mein Gesicht, wie um mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich eine enorme Schuld auf mich geladen habe.

"Und Sie werden es auch nie erfahren", flüstert er leise durch seine nahezu unbeweglichen Lippen hervor. Dann fletscht er die Zähne. "Ob Sie es hören wollen oder nicht, Sie können sich glücklich schätzen. Sie sind jung und unvoreingenommen. Noch sind Sie unverbraucht, obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, wie lange das so bleiben wird, wenn Sie sich weiterhin in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Glauben Sie von mir aus, was Sie wollen, Granger. Sie haben noch längst nicht alles gesehen. Die meisten Menschen sehen ohnehin nur das, was sie sehen wollen. Als ich in Ihrem Alter war, sah mein Leben bereits vollkommen anders aus. Sie haben sorgende Eltern, haben Freunde. Denken Sie also ja nicht, dass das, was zwischen uns geschehen ist, eine Rolle spielt. Es war ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein, wenn ich den Rest meines kläglichen Daseins damit in Verbindung bringe. Doch wenn Sie sich dadurch besser fühlen, werde ich Ihnen zeigen, was es heißt, sich immer tiefer in eine Schlucht hineinzubewegen, aus der es kein Entrinnen gibt. Man ist alleine und verloren. Niemand hört dort unten in der dunklen, ausweglosen Hölle die Schreie. Was ich bin, bringt nichts als Verderben. Der Dunkle Lord ruft und ich gehorche, andernfalls bin ich tot. Doch das Mal brennt weiter und niemand wird kommen, um einem den Schmerz zu nehmen, wenn alle anderen bereits erlöst sind. Keiner streckt seine Hand nach einem aus, um zu helfen. Vielleicht halten Sie mich für gleichgültig, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich es nicht bin. Und warum all das? Weil wir dazu verdammt sind, zu fühlen."

Er schließt die letzte Distanz zwischen uns, umfängt mit seinen warmen Händen mein Gesicht und drückt seinen Mund hart auf meinen.

Die berüchtigten schwarzen Strähnen meines Professors umhüllen mich, zugleich brennen sich seine Augen scheinbar tief in mein Inneres und berühren einen Punkt meiner Seele, den noch nie zuvor jemand entdeckt hat. Die traurigen Worte über sein Schicksal als Voldemorts Sklave, die mich so sehr ergriffen haben, dass ich am liebsten weinen möchte, hallen in meinem Kopf nach, während ich verzweifelt nach Sauerstoff ringe und ungewollt seinen Geruch in mich einatme, um nicht an meiner Ignoranz zu ersticken. Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein? Nichts kann die Schuld von mir nehmen, niemand den Schmerz lindern, nur er allein.

Ich lasse es zu, lasse es gebannt mit mir geschehen, als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass er das tut.

Seine Zunge drängt ungestüm gegen meine Lippen, nicht lange darauf gebe ich den Weg ins Innere frei. Ich bin zu schwach, um ihm zu widerstehen. Die ungeahnte Kraft, mit der seine Hände mich an ihn drücken, macht mich willenlos. Wie zuletzt auch bin ich zu sehr von ihm gefesselt, als dass ich mich dazu aufraffen könnte, ihn einfach hier zurückzulassen. Unabhängig davon, was mein Verstand mir rät, spüre ich das Verlangen in mir aufkommen, ihn immer weitermachen zu lassen. Snape jedoch macht sich langsam von mir los und sieht mich an.

"Sie sind erlöst, Granger, die Schuld liegt nicht länger bei Ihnen, sondern bei mir. Das ist es doch, was Sie wollten, nicht wahr? Niemand wird Ihnen Ihr Fehlverhalten zur Last legen oder eine Strafe dafür geben. Wenn Sie wollen, wird kein Mensch je davon erfahren. Gehen Sie also jetzt."


	3. Märtyrer

Martyr

Kapitel 3

Märtyrer

Ich weiß definitiv, dass hier etwas falsch ist, weil ich nicht will, dass es vorbei ist. Snapes Geschmack in meinem Mund ist zu gut, um seine Worte einfach hinzunehmen. Ja, ich mag sogar seinen für ihn typischen, männlich-herben Geruch, der mir zuvor nie so angenehm aufgefallen ist.

Jetzt, wo er sich zurückgezogen hat, gerate ich aus dem Gleichgewicht. Meine Glieder, die eben noch federleicht waren, sind schwer wie Blei und ziehen mich zu Boden. Würde ich nicht ohnehin schon auf den Knien vor ihm sitzen, wäre ich vermutlich längst umgekippt.

Langsam holt mich die Realität ein und ich komme zu mir. Warum hat er das überhaupt gemacht?

Während ich nach Fassung ringe, werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Snape sich umgehend in sich selbst zurückgezogen hat. Seine Wangen sind leicht gerötet, seine Atmung aufgewühlt. Er sieht mich nicht mehr an und scheint mit dem, was er getan hat, zu hadern, obwohl ich es zugelassen habe.

Vorsichtig komme ich auf die Beine. Dann stehe ich vor ihm, strecke die Hand nach ihm aus und lege sie auf seine Wange. Er reagiert nicht auf mich, also drehe ich seinen Kopf, bis er mich ansieht. Etwas Fremdartiges liegt in seinem Blick und mir wird bewusst, dass er nicht von mir erwartet, dass ich ihn verstehe. Vielleicht kann ich das auch tatsächlich nicht. Ich bin durcheinander, denn das, was er gesagt hat, lässt mich noch immer nicht los. Zugleich verletzt es mich, ihn so zu sehen.

„Sie werden niemandem davon erzählen?", frage ich hin- und hergerissen. „Nicht einmal Dumbledore?"

Er schluckt und ich begreife, dass er sich in einer Zwickmühle befindet. Vermutlich will er es ihm nicht erzählen. Aber vielleicht wird er es früher oder später müssen.

„Dann werde ich es genauso handhaben", sage ich wie selbstverständlich. Solange ich es vermeiden kann, Harry und Ron davon zu erzählen, werde ich es tun.

Ich setze mich zögerlich auf ihn und lege die Hände in meinen Schoß. Er versteift seine ganze Haltung und mustert mich abschätzig, sagt jedoch nichts darauf. Mal ehrlich, darüber sind wir doch längst hinweg.

„Es war nicht das, was ich wollte", bringe ich leise hervor. „Ich möchte nicht meine Schuld auf Sie abwälzen."

Noch immer scheint er zu überlegen, ob er es wagen kann, mir zu trauen. Ich traue mir ja selbst kaum. Wer ist dieses eigenartige Mädchen, das sich jemandem nähern möchte, den es nie leiden konnte? Professor Snape ist jetzt, wo Umbridge längst nicht mehr hier ist, wie immer der unbeliebteste Lehrer der ganzen Schule. Und das nicht ohne Grund. Seine Lehrmethoden sind knallhart, sein Auftreten so beunruhigend, dass es jedem Schüler Angst einflößt.

„Wollen Sie, dass ich gehe?", frage ich plötzlich, wobei mein Herz so stark klopft, dass er es spüren muss.

Warum geschieht das mit mir? Weil ich nicht gehen will. Immer wieder stelle ich fest, dass das noch längst nicht alles gewesen sein kann, was sich zwischen uns abspielt.

Leise seufzend lässt er den Blick in die Ferne schweifen. „Ich denke nicht, dass es einen Sinn hat, weiter darüber zu reden, Granger", sagt er mit rauer Stimme.

Super. Jetzt bin ich genauso weit wie zuvor. Er ist der Professor. Er sollte wissen, was zu tun ist. Dennoch schließe ich aufgrund seiner mangelnden Sozialkompetenz darauf, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wie es weitergehen soll. Soviel dazu, wenn man jahrelang alleine in den Kerkern von Hogwarts lebt. Ich hatte Recht, was ich bezüglich seiner Einsamkeit vermutete. Snape ist kompliziert. Er vereint so viele Klischees, dass es schon fast wieder komisch ist.

Ich hole Luft. „Vielleicht freut es Sie, zu hören, dass es mich die ganzen Tage über zutiefst bewegt hat."

Mit einer erhobenen Braue legt er den Kopf schief. „Tatsächlich."

„Ja. Ich hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich einfach zu Ihnen kommen musste. Es ging mir nicht darum, nicht bestraft zu werden. Im Gegenteil. Wenn es etwas wieder gut gemacht hätte, hätte ich jede Strafe auf mich genommen, die Sie mir aufgebrummt hätten."

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Ein Strafe macht es nicht ungeschehen, Granger. Wer hat Ihnen beigebracht, so zu denken?"

Etwas betreten beiße ich mir auf die Zunge. „Um ehrlich zu sein, waren Sie das. Sie scheinen mehr als jeder andere Lehrer auf Strafen zu stehen."

Es wird still.

"Das klingt absolut lächerlich, Granger", sagt er dann mit einem flachen Lächeln auf seinen dünnen Lippen.

"Ich weiß", gebe ich offen zu. "Aber trotz Ihrer Unterrichtsmethoden sind Sie einer der Lehrer, der bisher das Beste aus mir herausholen konnte."

Er räuspert sich verhalten und seine schwarzen Augen sehen mich dabei so eindringlich an, als wäre ihm eben erst wieder bewusst geworden, dass wir die ganze Zeit über verbotene Dinge getan haben.

Mir wird ganz schummrig, bestimmt sind meine Wangen knallrot geworden.

"Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie dank Ihres Wissensdursts bei Professor Slughorn nicht weniger erfolgreich abschneiden werden", sagt er ernst. "Es besteht also keine Notwendigkeit, mich weiterhin zu besuchen, Granger. Habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt?"

Mir schwant, worauf er hinaus will. Immerhin wissen wir beide, dass es sonst nicht seine Art ist, jemanden unbehelligt davonkommen zu lassen. Doch die ersehnte Erleichterung, die ich mir erhofft habe, als ich heute zu ihm kam, bleibt aus.

Enttäuscht nicke ich. Seit ich festgestellt habe, dass ich seinen Geschmack und seinen Geruch gut leiden kann, ist etwas mit mir geschehen, das es mir unmöglich macht, ihn mir aus dem Kopf zu schlagen.

"Ja, Sir."

Er atmet auf. "Gut. Sie sollten …"

"Sir?", unterbreche ich ihn schnell, ehe er aussprechen kann, wovor ich mich so sehr fürchte, dass es schon beinahe schmerzt. "Bitte vergeben Sie mir. Bestimmt halten Sie mich für verrückt, wenn ich das jetzt tue, aber ich habe das Gefühl, es tun zu müssen."

Noch ehe ihm in den Sinn kommt, was ich von ihm will, komme ich hoch, setze mich mit den Beinen links und rechts von ihm auf seine Schenkel und versenke meine Finger in seinen Haaren. Ungezügelt hole ich mir das, wonach mir in diesem Augenblick am meisten ist. Ich möchte wieder seinen Geschmack spüren, will noch mehr davon kosten, wie es ist, ihm nahe zu sein.

Mein ganzer Körper zittert vor Erwartung und der Angst, dass er mich aufgrund meiner Dreistigkeit von sich schieben könnte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschieht. Er lässt mich gewähren, lässt mich von ihm kosten, ohne selbst etwas zu tun.

Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich vor Aufregung, mein Herz pocht wie wild. Jeder seiner Atemzüge dringt an mein Ohr, sein Atem strömt in meinen Mund. Er schließt die Augen und legt seine Hände auf meinen Rücken. Zuerst spüre ich sie nur zaghaft, doch kurz darauf streicht er mir über den Rücken und drückt mich fest an sich. Ich komme ihm entgegen und presse meinen Körper eng an seinen. Es ist ebenso unglaublich wie verrückt, wie wir aneinander geklammert auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und uns küssen. Dabei geschieht es: ich stoße unbewusst mit meinem Unterleib gegen seine Erregung, vielleicht auch er gegen mich. Nur langsam wird mir bewusst, was das eigentlich zu bedeuten hat. Ein Teil von mir erstarrt und doch küsse ich ihn weiterhin, einfach aus dem Grund, weil es aufregend ist. Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet habe, als ich anfing, auf ihn zuzugehen, aber das war es nicht. Niemand hat mich bisher so geküsst. Niemand hat mir bisher das Gefühl gegeben, derart begehrenswert zu sein, dass ich selbst mit dem Gedanken gespielt hätte, einen Schritt weiterzugehen.

Er scheint zu spüren, dass ich es gemerkt habe und löst sich mit einem Ruck von mir los. Warum er das tut, will mir nicht in den Sinn. Verzweifelt will ich ihm zu verstehen geben, dass es in Ordnung ist und fahre fort, seinen Kopf an mich zu drücken. Nur dass ihm das passiert, muss ja nicht gleich heißen, dass wir soweit gehen würden, auch gleich miteinander zu schlafen. Ein Kuss ist schließlich ein Kuss, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Oder vielleicht doch? Es ist mir egal. Ich will es so, weil es sich gut anfühlt, ihn zu küssen, also mache ich weiter.

Energisch greift er nach meinen Armen und bringt mich auf Abstand zu sich. Sein ganzer Körper bebt vor Aufregung, die schwarzen Strähnen, die ich so inniglich mit meinen Fingern durchpflügt habe, hängen ihm wirr ins Gesicht.

"Miss Granger!", stößt er in einem frustrierten Knurren aus.

Vermutlich sollte es eine Warnung sein, was mir jedoch in Anbetracht seines Zustands nicht sonderlich logisch erscheint. Warum will er, dass ich aufhöre, wo uns doch beiden klar ist, dass auch er diesen Kuss genossen hat?

Er sieht aus, als hätte er Angst. Aber das kann nicht sein. Snape hat keine Angst. Niemand, der so ist wie er, hat Angst vor einem Kuss. Es sei denn ... der Kuss war alles andere als harmlos, schießt es mir ins Gedächtnis. Er war weit entfernt davon, unschuldig oder banal zu sein. Ich habe es genau gespürt. Mein ganzer Körper lechzte danach, ihm zu gehören. Und auch jetzt ist mir noch immer danach, dort fortzufahren, wo er uns unterbrochen hat. Aber warum merke ich es ausgerechnet jetzt? Schon nach dem ersten Kuss hätte mir das bewusst werden müssen, sonst hätte ich ihn nicht zugelassen.

Ich muss mich zusammennehmen, um meine Atmung, meine Gedanken und Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Was wir hier tun, könnte uns beide den Kopf kosten. Ein Lehrer darf seine Schülerin nicht küssen. Und andersherum ist es genauso.

Abgeschlagen lehne ich meinen Kopf an seine Stirn und mache die Augen zu. Endlich lässt er meine Arme los, die daraufhin schwer wie Blei nach unten sinken und zwischen unseren Körpern zur Ruhe kommen. Es ist vorbei. Der Zauber, den ich soeben noch gespürt habe, ist gebrochen. Wir stehen beide vor einer unüberwindbaren Felswand, inmitten einer kalten, tiefen Schlucht. Wie es scheint, hat er Recht behalten. Niemand würde das befürworten oder verstehen. Sie alle, gleich ob Dumbledore, Harry oder Ron, würden uns fortan hier unten verrecken lassen, wenn wir nicht umkehren, bevor es zu spät dafür ist. Bevor wir weitergehen und uns beide ins Verderben stürzen.

"Wer hat sich diese bescheuerte Regel nur ausgedacht?", frage ich gedankenverloren.

"Welche Regel?", höre ich ihn mit rauer Stimme antworten.

Ich öffne die Augen und sehe ihn an. Er jedoch meidet meinen Blick, fast so, als wäre er mit seinen eigenen Gedanken ganz weit von hier fort.

"Die Regel, dass ich Sie nicht küssen darf", sage ich bestimmt. "Die Regel, dass ich nicht damit weitermachen darf. Die Regel, dass Sie immer Recht behalten müssen, wohingegen ich ..."

Seine Hand kommt hoch und legt sich auf meinen Mund. Ich verstumme und er streicht mir mit dem Zeigefinger über die Kontur meiner Lippen. Der Blick in seinen schwarzen Augen ist dabei so unbeschreiblich mit Emotionen gefüllt, wie ich es bisher kaum wahrgenommen habe.

"Es ist zu Ihrem eigenen Schutz, Miss Granger."

Ich möchte laut losheulen. "Soll das ein Scherz sein? Wenn dem so ist, kann ich darüber gar nicht lachen."

"Wie dem auch sei, es hat seine Richtigkeit. Diese Regeln gibt es nicht ohne Grund."

"Und wenn ich mich weigere, sie zu akzeptieren? Sie kennen mich, Professor. Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, auf mich selbst aufzupassen …"

"Vielleicht ist das so", sagt er hart. "Aber hier geht es um Dinge, deren Tragweite Sie nur schwer erfassen können. So ist es einfach das Beste für Sie."

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Woher wollen Sie wissen, was das Beste für mich ist?"

Er verzieht das Gesicht. "In erster Linie geht es darum, dass ich nicht das Recht habe, Ihnen zu nahe zu kommen. Nehmen Sie es so hin. Die Konsequenzen, die aus unserem Handeln entstanden sind, sind schon schwerwiegend genug."

"Konsequenzen? Glauben Sie, das interessiert mich? Jetzt, wo ich endlich weiß, dass ich mich all die Jahre über in Ihnen getäuscht habe, möchte ich nicht einfach hinnehmen, dass das alles gewesen sein soll."

Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Nur weil wir zugelassen haben, dass das passiert, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie mich kennen, Granger."

"Natürlich nicht. Aber ich weigere mich, Sie länger als Fremden zu betrachten."

"Und als was möchten Sie mich dann betrachten?", will er schon fast spöttisch wissen.

Zögerlich greife ich nach einer Handvoll der Knöpfe auf seiner Brust und schlinge fest die Finger darum.

"Als jemanden, der mir etwas wunderbares offenbart hat", sage ich eindringlich. "Jemanden, der der Welt weitaus mehr zu geben hat, als er selbst es für möglich hält."

Ich wage nicht, davon zu sprechen, dass es eine Schande ist, wie er sich hier unten zurückzieht und in seiner Einsamkeit schwelgt. Nach den ungeahnten Erlebnissen mit ihm ist mir aufgegangen, dass er ein durchaus sinnlicher Mann ist. In ihm steckt so viel Energie und Leidenschaft, dass ich unbedingt noch mehr davon kennenlernen möchte. Etwas in mir ist erwacht. Vielleicht ist es Verlangen, vielleicht Sehnsucht. So oder so will ich, dass er es ist, der mir zeigt, was es noch alles geben kann. Die Vorstellung, dort, wo wir aufgehört haben, mit einem Jungen aus der Schule weiterzumachen, erscheint mir absurd. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann. Nicht nachdem ich weiß, wie es ist, Professor Snape zu küssen. Was auch immer er also mit mir getan hat, sei es dieser Zauber, den ich verspürt habe oder einfach nur der Umstand, dass er mich so unglaublich durcheinandergebracht hat, lässt mich nicht mehr so einfach los.

„Und? Was erwarten Sie jetzt von mir?", frage ich vorwurfsvoll, nachdem er noch immer nicht geantwortet hat. „Dass ich mich dafür entschuldige? Das hatten wir doch schon, ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Außerdem würde es diesmal sowieso nicht funktionieren, weil mir nicht auch nur eine einzige Minute davon leidtut."

„Trotzdem müssen Sie gehen", erwidert er streng. „Und ich erwarte, dass Sie es gleich tun."

Ich wage einen weiteren, sehr kläglichen Versuch, mich ihm zu nähern, um noch einmal das überwältigende Gefühl zu verspüren, in seinen Armen dahinzuschmelzen. Snape aber ist diesmal schneller und lässt es erst gar nicht dazu kommen. Er nimmt mich fest bei den Schultern und sieht mich mit der Ernsthaftigkeit des Lehrers an, die ich früher immer so gefürchtet habe. Im Moment jedoch kommt es mir eher befremdlich vor, dass er das tut.

„Ich erwarte es nicht nur von Ihnen, sondern ich verlange es", sagt er mit Nachdruck. „Sie werden augenblicklich in Ihren Turm zurückkehren und Ihr Leben leben. Ich werde das meine leben."

Blanker Horror steigt in mir auf. Seine Worte sind wie ein fieser Schlag in die Magengegend.

„Mit anderen Worten, ich soll so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Ist es das?"

„Ja."

„Aber das können sie unmöglich tun! Ich kann das unmöglich tun!"

„Dann müssen Sie sich dazu zwingen, Miss Granger. Manchmal lässt uns das Leben keine andere Wahl."

„Nur dann, wenn wir es nicht ändern. Wir können es selbst in die Hand nehmen, Professor."

„Sie sprechen wie ein Kind", sagt er verächtlich.

„Und wenn schon! Sie wollten es doch so. Oder möchten Sie es abstreiten?"

Ich kann und will nicht glauben, dass er mir nur etwas vorgemacht hat. Hundertprozentig wissen kann ich es bei ihm jedoch nicht, schließlich schafft er es ja auch, Voldemort zu hintergehen.

„Nein. Ich werde es nicht abstreiten, weil es falsch wäre. Sie waren heute Abend freundlich und ehrlich zu mir, Miss Granger. Das ist weit mehr, als ich unter diesen Voraussetzungen erwartet habe. Seit langem ist niemand mehr so zu mir gewesen."

Es tut weh, dass er das sagt. Trotzdem ignoriere ich es, so gut es im Moment geht. Ich fühle mich verletzt und zurückgewiesen, was nach dieser aufregenden Erfahrung mit ihm nicht gut ist.

„Aber dann verstehe ich das Problem nicht", sage ich trotzig.

Er lässt von mir ab und seufzt leise. „Sie verstehen es nicht, weil Sie es nicht verstehen wollen."

Schweigend senke ich den Blick auf seine Brust und komme nicht umhin, mir seine Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Wie ich es befürchtet habe, muss er verdammt einsam sein. Aber wieso geht er nicht aus sich heraus? Wieso zieht er sich hier unten zurück? Irgendetwas muss doch vorgefallen sein, sonst würde er wohl kaum so isoliert leben wollen. Vielleicht hatte er ja eine Beziehung, die ihm viel bedeutet hat, eine Frau … Snape und eine Frau?

„Waren Sie jemals verheiratet, Professor?", höre ich mich plötzlich fragen.

Sowie ich es ausgesprochen habe, bereue ich es, denn er sieht mich so eigenartig an, dass mir unweigerlich klar wird, wie unangemessen diese Frage war. Es steht mir nicht zu, ihn weiterhin mit meiner Neugier zu konfrontieren.

„Nein", sagt er dann und es klingt alles andere als freundlich.

Um davon abzulenken, setze ich ein dünnes Lächeln auf. „Wieso nicht? Sie sind ein interessanter Mann, Professor."

Entschieden schüttelt er den Kopf. „Das glaube ich kaum, Granger. Mein Leben birgt zu viele Probleme in sich, als dass ich mich mit derartigen Dingen beschäftigen könnte."

Wieder verspüre ich einen Stich. Neulich, als ich vor ihm stand und er mich dazu bringen wollte, ihm die Wahrheit über meine Lüge aufzutischen, saß er so gelassen auf seinem Platz, dass ich ihm vor Wut eins auswischen wollte. Jetzt, wo ich ihn abgeschlagen und für seine Verhältnisse offen vor mir sehe, überkommt mich nichts als Traurigkeit. Ich weiß, dass das zwischen uns auch für ihn etwas Besonderes gewesen sein muss, denn so wie er auf mich reagiert hat, ist offensichtlich, dass er nicht oft mit anderen Menschen in Kontakt kommt.

In diesem Moment wird mir wieder bewusst, wie sehr er die Nähe zwischen uns gebraucht hat. Ebenso wie ich es getan habe, hat auch er sich danach gesehnt, den Kuss zwischen uns zuzulassen.

Mein Körper gerät in Aufruhr, als ich daran denke. Instinktiv drücke ich mich ein weiteres Mal an ihn und umschlinge die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust mit meinen Fingern, während meine andere Hand in seinen Nacken fährt, um ihn fest zu mir zu ziehen.

Bereits bei der ersten Berührung unserer Lippen stöhnt er auf, so sanft und tief, dass ich schaudern muss. Gleich darauf kommen seine Hände hervor und umfassen mein Gesicht. Ich kann alles fühlen, von seiner Wärme bis hin zu seinem Atem. Die Erregung seines Unterleibs, die uns vorhin so abrupt voneinander getrennt hat, kehrt zurück. Fordernd und hart presst sie sich an mich. Und obwohl es eigenartig ist, sich vorzustellen, was mit ihm geschieht, möchte ich es genauer wissen. Ich möchte ihn mit meinen Fingern spüren und ihn mit meinen Augen sehen.

Voller Ungeduld lasse ich meine Hand über seine Brust hinabgleiten und rücke mit meinem Unterleib ein Stück zurück, sodass ich freien Zugang zu seiner Männlichkeit bekomme. Dann lege ich meine Hand auf seine Hose und drücke zu.

Das Gefühl, das mich dabei überkommt, überwältigt mich schier. Es ist so vollkommen anders als erwartet, vielleicht auch deshalb, weil es überaus reizvoll ist, so etwas ausgerechnet bei ihm zu tun.

Erneut höre ich sein verhaltenes Stöhnen und mir wird ganz warm dabei. Bis in die Tiefen meines Körpers hinein kann ich das wohlige Kribbeln spüren.

Sein Verlangen scheint nun endgültig erwacht zu sein, denn während ich ihn zwischen den Beinen streichle, kommt er mir entgegen und bewegt sich genüsslich auf und ab. Immer wieder höre ich, wie er seinen Atem ausstößt, er lässt sich gehen. Nie hätte ich erwartet, dass er so etwas tut, doch da ist er und gibt sich mir hin. Auch seine Zunge weiß genau, was sie will. Begierig kreist sie um meine, nimmt mich mit auf eine Reise, die so voller Gefühl ist, dass sich ihr niemand entziehen kann, nicht einmal er. Ebenso wie seine Hände, die mehr und mehr meinen Körper erkunden. Sie gleiten bis zu meiner Hüfte und schieben meine Strickjacke hinauf, um Zugang zu meiner Bluse zu erlangen. Als Nächstes zieht er sie mit einem Ruck aus meinem Rock. Eine Gänsehaut streift mich, die Luft des Kerkers ist kühl, doch sogleich sind es seine warmen Hände, die mich berühren und mir neben unserem Kuss fast den Verstand rauben. Inniglich erkunden sie meinen Rücken, streicheln und liebkosen mich.

Auch ich werde mit jeder Minute willenloser und möchte da weitermachen, wo meine Gedanken ohnehin schon waren, nämlich bei seinem harten Penis. Wie selbstverständlich nehme ich meine zweite Hand zu Hilfe und schiebe sein Gewand beiseite. Ich taste mich vorwärts, bis ich den Gürtel geöffnet habe, dann folgt seine Hose.

Zugegeben, ich bin etwas nervös und ungeschickt. Alleine der Umstand, dass er mich so weit gehen lässt, besagt deutlich, wie sehr wir einander wollen, womit sich unweigerlich die Frage in mir auftut, wann er zuletzt mit einer Frau geschlafen hat. Warum ich mir überhaupt Gedanken darüber mache, liegt daran, dass er älter ist. Er hat Dinge gesehen und erlebt, die ich mir nur schwer ausmalen kann, soviel weiß ich natürlich. Aber wie es mit seinem Liebesleben steht, da habe ich keine Ahnung.

Als ich seine Hose geöffnet habe, greife ich hinein. Der dünne Stoff seiner Unterhose ist zum Zerreißen gespannt, was ich mit den Fingern darunter spüre, warm und fest. Ich fahre mit der Hand unter das Gummiband und hole mit der anderen den harten Schaft heraus, der sich mir so willig entgegenstreckt, dann spüre ich seine Haut unter meinen Fingern, realisiere seine Größe und Form. Doch der Eindruck, den ich habe, lässt sich nicht weiterverfolgen.

Snape erstarrt, all seine Bewegungen hören ruckartig auf. Ob es an mir liegt, kann ich nicht sagen. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Habe ich ihn am Ende vielleicht doch überrumpelt?

Schwer atmend umfasst er meine Arme und hält sie fest. Ich lasse ihn los und blinzle verunsichert zu ihm hinauf. Dort sehe ich in sein Gesicht und erkenne den Ausdruck der Zerrissenheit in seinen Augen, die mir durch seine unordentlichen schwarzen Strähnen entgegen leuchten.

Ungläubig sieht er mich an und schüttelt den Kopf. „Sie gehen zu weit, Miss Granger. Entschieden zu weit."

Fast muss ich lachen. Er hat ja schließlich auch mich erkundet. Trotzdem bewundere ich, wie abwesend er mit seinen Gedanken gewesen sein muss, wenn es ihm erst jetzt auffällt.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?", frage ich enttäuscht.

Er senkt den Blick. „Nein."

„Sehen Sie? Es ist alles gut, wie es ist."

Mit einem schmerzverzerrtem Ausdruck sieht er mich an. „Finden Sie das? Dann halten Sie es immer noch für gerechtfertigt, was wir hier tun?"

„Wenn wir beide es so wollen, durchaus", gebe ich entschieden zurück.

Er lässt meine Hände los und fährt sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Das muss aufhören, Granger. Augenblicklich."

Wie geohrfeigt starre ich ihn an. Gerade eben noch habe ich die Begegnung mit ihm genossen. Sie war wunderbar und einzigartig. Jetzt bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Wenn er jedes Mal, sobald wir uns gut fühlen, so einen Aufstand macht, weiß ich wirklich nicht, wie ich reagieren soll. Einerseits bin ich zwar erwachsen, andererseits muss ich mir immer noch Vorschriften machen lassen, wie, wann und ob ich etwas zu tun habe oder nicht. Wie soll ich in der Welt dort draußen bestehen, wenn ich keine Erfahrungen machen kann? Wie soll ich jemals zur Frau werden, wenn mich der Mann, mit dem ich diese Hürde überwinden möchte, nicht darauf zuführen will?

„Ich möchte, dass Sie mit mir schlafen", sage ich ehrlich heraus. Meine Gefühle sind sich deutlich darüber im Klaren, dass ich mich nicht für einen Jungen aus der Schule entschieden habe, sondern für ihn, meinen Professor. Er ist es, den ich wirklich will. Nicht Krum oder irgendeinen anderen, schließlich habe ich nicht umsonst damit gewartet.

Vollkommen perplex muss er schlucken.

„Sind Sie – sind Sie noch bei Sinnen?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich das ebenso wollte wie Sie."

Er schiebt mich von sich und steht auf, um mit zittrigen Fingern seine Sachen in Ordnung zu bringen und die Hose zuzumachen, während ich ihm dabei zusehe und wie verloren die Arme vor dem Leib verschränke. Habe ich mich am Ende etwa doch getäuscht? Wenn er es nicht will, kann ich ihn schließlich nicht zwingen, das mit mir zu tun.

„Sie wollten es doch auch, nicht wahr?", frage ich vorsichtig. Ich muss einfach wissen, was hier mit uns geschieht.

„Ja, ich wollte es", sagt er gehässig. „Aber es darf nun einmal nicht passieren."

Für einen quälenden Augenblick lang sieht er mich an und ich bin mir selbst nicht mehr sicher, was ich mir davon erwartet habe, immer weiter zu drängen. Sein zerfurchtes Gesicht offenbart, wie sehr er mit sich ringt, mich zur Vernunft zu bringen. Doch dann macht er einen Schritt auf mich zu und nimmt mein Kinn zwischen seine Finger, bis wir uns ungebrochen in die Augen sehen.

„Sie werden lernen müssen, es zu verstehen, Miss Granger. Auch dann, wenn es Ihnen nicht gefällt."

Genau das war es, was ich vermeiden wollte, denke ich bitter. Dass ich in so eine Situation gerate.

Snape hält meinem Blick eisern stand. Nicht lange darauf kann ich ein eigenartiges Kribbeln in meinen Augen spüren. Mir ist ehrlich gesagt zum Heulen zumute, denn wenn das, was vor uns liegt, hier endet, ist der Zeitpunkt, voneinander Abschied zu nehmen, erreicht.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es macht mich traurig, dass alles zwischen uns so enden muss, ebenso wie es mich damals traurig gemacht hat, als der Ball mit Viktor sich dem Ende zuneigte. Der einzige Unterschied ist nur der, dass mir das mit Snape weitaus mehr bedeutet hat. Was ich empfunden habe, als wir so eng umschlungen beieinander waren, war so ziemlich das schönste, was mir je passiert ist. Obwohl es zugegebenermaßen absolut inakzeptabel wäre, die Sache zu vertiefen, möchte ich nicht glauben, dass es vorbei ist.

Langsam beugt er sich zu mir hinab und streicht mit seinem Daumen über meine Wange.

„Gehen Sie, Miss Granger. Es ist spät. Und nehmen Sie sich vor Filch in Acht, denn sollte er Sie um diese Zeit im Schloss erwischen, kann ich nichts für Sie tun."

Schlagartig fühle ich mich wieder wie eine Schülerin, die sich den Regeln zu beugen hat, nicht Kind, nicht Frau.

Als er daraufhin von mir ablässt, ist er wie immer ganz der Professor. Aufrecht steht er vor mir und bedeutet mir unmissverständlich mit seinen schwarzen Augen, dass ich entlassen bin.

Während ich den Tränen nahe den Rückweg zu meinen Turm antrete, denke ich ununterbrochen daran, wie er mich geküsst hat. Langsam dämmert mir, warum es ihn so viel Überwindung gekostet hat, die Dinge zwischen uns zuzulassen und zu akzeptieren. Auch für ihn muss es schwer sein, damit umzugehen, dass alles nur ein Traum ist. Es ist ein schwacher Trost, denn tief in mir fühlt es sich an, als hätte ich soeben einen ganz besonderen Menschen verloren. Zurück bleibt nur Snape, nicht aber der Mann, der er abseits davon sein kann.


	4. Schlange

Martyr

Kapitel 4

Schlange

Es ist vorbei, noch ehe es überhaupt so richtig begonnen hat. Mir scheint, als hätten wir uns wirklich nichts mehr zu sagen, denn als ich ihn am Montagmorgen beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle sitzen sehe, sieht er mich nur kurz an, dann wendet er seinen unleserlichen Blick ab und vermeidet es fortan, in meine Richtung zu sehen.

Ein kalter Schauder überkommt mich. Ich fühle mich verraten und leer. Zugleich wächst mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde die Enttäuschung darüber an, dass er einfach so tun möchte, als wäre nichts geschehen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihm einen Vorwurf machen möchte, nein. Die Lage, in der wir uns befinden, ist kompliziert. Aber muss es deswegen wirklich so abrupt enden?

Die Weihnachtsferien stehen ins Haus und ich denke, es wäre das beste, wenn ich ihn ebenfalls meide. Hier in Hogwarts erinnert mich jeder Stein an sein kaltes Herz, womit ich beschließe, die erstbeste Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, um in den Grimmauldplatz zu reisen. Professor McGonagall erklärt sich bereit, die Entscheidung Mrs. Weasley zu überlassen. Ich bin volljährig, wie sie sagt, obwohl ich mich offengestanden keineswegs so fühle, was sie jedoch nicht wissen kann.

Während Harry außer sich vor Freude ist, endlich wieder in den Fuchsbau zu kommen, nutze ich dankbar McGonagalls Angebot, über ihren Kamin mit Mrs. Weasley zu reden, um ihr zu erklären, dass ich ein paar Bücher durchzuackern habe, ehe ich mich auf Weihnachten freuen kann. Zuerst ist sie, die allen als überaus fürsorgliche Mutter bekannt ist, gar nicht begeistert von meiner Idee, da ich aber erwachsen bin, willigt sie ein. Voraussetzung ist, dass ich ihr hoch und heilig verspreche, das Haus nicht zu verlassen. Kein Problem, mir ist sowieso nicht danach zumute, irgendjemanden zu sehen.

Erleichtert trete ich mittels Kamin meine Reise zum Grimmauldplatz an und treffe in der Küche auf Tonks. Vermutlich hat Molly sie hierher abkommandiert, um sicherzugehen, dass ich keine Dummheiten mache. Mir ist es gleich. Ich ziehe mich zurück, mache es mir in meinem Zimmer im ersten Stock gemütlich und packe dort in aller Ruhe meine Habseligkeiten aus. Es ist nicht so, dass ich Tonks meiden möchte, nach Gesellschaft ist mir aber trotzdem nicht zumute. Der Grund dafür ist einfach: Snape spukt mir noch immer im Kopf herum. Erst zum Abendessen gehe ich in die Küche und unterhalte mich kurz mit ihr, ehe ich wieder in meinem Zimmer verschwinde, um alleine und zurückgezogen meiner trübsinnigen Gedanken zu frönen.

Als mich des Nachts die unfreundliche Stimme der einstigen Hausherrin aus dem Schlaf reist, deren Portrait die Ankunft eines neuen Gastes verkündet, muss ich instinktiv an Harry und Ron denken. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es ihnen gut geht, denn für gewöhnlich verbringen wir die freien Tage so oft es geht zusammen. Obwohl es nicht weiter ungewöhnlich ist, unerwarteten Besuch im Haus zu haben, möchte ich sichergehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, also tappe ich blindlings durch das Haus, um mich zu vergewissern, was dort unten vor sich geht. Vermutlich ist es nur Lupin, der Tonks ablösen soll...

An der Schwelle zur Küche angelangt stelle ich schnell fest, dass dem nicht so ist, denn der Gast ist niemand anderes als Snape. Ausgerechnet ihn mussten sie mir schicken; die übrigen Mitglieder des Phönixordens sind ausgeschwärmt, erklärt er knapp, Harry wohlbehütet in der Obhut der Weasleys im Fuchsbau untergebracht.

Mir wird es schwer ums Herz, als ich ihn sehe. Seine Gesellschaft ist nicht gerade das ist, was ich mir um diese Uhrzeit erwartet habe. Auch was er mir mitteilt, ist alles andere als erbaulich. Voldemort hat eine Reihe an Angriffen auf verschiedene muggelstämmige Zaubererfamilien durchgeführt. Ich glaube nicht, dass Snape begreift, wie ich mich dabei fühle. Meine Herkunft ist schon seit geraumer Zeit zu einem wunden Punkt in meinem Dasein geworden. Nicht zuletzt wegen Draco. Dennoch zieht sich die dunkle Furche zwischen seinen Brauen beim Sprechen angespannt zusammen.

"Was auch immer Sie tun, verlassen Sie unter gar keinen Umständen das Haus, Granger. Solange immer einer vom Orden hier ist, können wir sichergehen, dass niemand Unerwünschtes das Versteck ausfindig machen kann. Das ist ein ungeschriebenes, magisches Gesetz."

Mir fällt die Kinnlade runter. "Vom Orden?", frage ich verblüfft.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch", fügt er schnell an und fuchtelt mit dem Zauberstab herum, als würde er mich zum Ritter schlagen wollen. "Ich kann nicht länger bleiben und ernenne Sie hiermit offiziell dazu, das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens zu beschützen, sowie dessen Identität geheim zu halten, bis ein anderes Mitglied des Ordens Sie ablöst. Ihnen dürfte wohl klar sein, dass damit neue Rechte und Pflichten für Sie einhergehen, nicht wahr?"

Ich nicke wie benommen. Selten habe ich ihn so besorgt gesehen. Ich glaube, das erste Mal, als ich bewusst wahrgenommen habe, dass er überhaupt zu solchen Gefühlsregungen fähig ist, war bei Cedrics Tod. Damals, als wir alle wie ohnmächtig bezeugen konnten, was geschehen war, kam es mir vor, als würde er nicht von Dumbledores Seite weichen, komme was wolle. Doch ich bezweifle, dass jemand, der nicht so eng mit Harrys Schicksal verknüpft war, wie ich es bin, das überhaupt zur Kenntnis genommen hätte. Von Harry selbst ganz zu schweigen. Er ist ein wahrer Meister darin, die Zeichen, die sich um Snapes Position als Mitglied des Ordens ranken, zu ignorieren.

Zutiefst beunruhigt warte ich darauf, dass er etwas von sich gibt. Snape jedoch steckt den Zauberstab weg und starrt mich wenig zuversichtlich an. Sonderlich viel Vertrauen scheint er ja nicht gerade in meine Fähigkeiten zu haben.

Ich starre zurück. "Ähm, danke, Sir."

Snape seufzt leise und wirkt mit einem Mal furchtbar erschöpft. Doch nur kurz, dann wendet er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort von mir ab und verschwindet durch die Tür meines Zimmers nach draußen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen blicke ich ihm nach, bis ich höre, wie er disappariert. Dann ist er ebenso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er hier aufgetaucht ist.

Das Haus ist leer. So alleine war ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht. Ob die anderen vom Orden wissen, dass er mich alleine hier zurückgelassen hat? Vielleicht sind sie selbst zu beschäftigt, um sich Gedanken darüber machen zu können. Mir ist wieder einmal alles gleich. Ich wittere die Chance, endlich zu beweisen, dass ich kein Kind mehr bin. Ich werde die Stellung halten und das Haus bewachen, wie es sich gehört.

xxx

Am Morgen weckt mich der Geruch von frischem Kaffee, der mir aufreizend in die Nase strömt. Ich blinzle und stelle fest, dass ich tatsächlich noch einmal eingeschlafen bin, nachdem der Professor fort war.

Schnell ziehe ich mir was an und gehe hinunter in die Küche. Überrascht sehe ich Snape vor mir am Tisch sitzen, die Nase so dicht über eine Zeitung gebeugt, dass ich durch seine Strähnen hindurch sein Gesicht nicht ausmachen kann.

"Guten Morgen, Professor", sage ich verlegen.

Er blickt kurz auf und nickt. Der Anblick seiner blutverschmierten Visage lässt mich schlucken.

"Ist - ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Mit einer hochgezogenen Braue sieht er mich an. "Haben Sie ein Problem, Granger?"

"Nein", sage ich schnell und bemühe mich dabei, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wessen Blut an seinem Kinn, beziehungsweise an seinen Händen klebt.

Mal ehrlich! Wie kommt er nur darauf, dass es mich, nach allem, was zwischen uns war, nicht kümmern würde?

Seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen. "Gut."

Ich glaube, mir vergeht der Appetit, also verkrieche ich mich wieder in mein Zimmer. Erst nachdem er die Küche verlassen hat, wage ich mich erneut nach unten und mache mir Frühstück. Auf dem Tisch vor mir liegt noch immer die Zeitung, die er sich angesehen hat. Die Schlagzeile genügt mir vollends, denn wie fast jede Woche berichtet sie von einem weiteren Angriff auf muggelstämmige Zauberer. Aufgrund der immer wiederkehrenden schlechten Nachrichten verkneife ich es mir schmerzhaft, einen weiteren Blick darauf zu werfen.

Nach ein paar Minuten höre ich, wie oben die Tür zum Bad aufgeht. Snape kommt die Treppe hinunter und gesellt sich zu mir an den Tisch. Seine Erscheinung ist wie ausgewechselt, obwohl er dieselben Sachen wie immer trägt. Das Blut ist verschwunden, nichts deutet darauf hin, dass er letzte Nacht das Haus verlassen hat. Legere breitet er seine langen Beine aus und faltet auf dem Schoß die Finger ineinander.

Ich komme mehr und mehr ins Grübeln. Warum lässt er mich nicht einfach alleine? Es ist offensichtlich, dass er nicht mit mir reden möchte. Dennoch werde ich den Gedanken nicht los, dass es etwas gibt, das er mir mitzuteilen hat.

"Die Ankunft der anderen wird sich vermutlich noch um einige Tage verzögern, Miss Granger", sagt er plötzlich.

Ich spüre einen Stich. Jedes Mal, wenn er spricht, muss ich daran denken, wie er seine dünnen Lippen auf meine gedrückt hat.

"Was ist passiert?"

Meine Frage scheint ihn zu verwundern, jedenfalls vermittelt er mir das Gefühl, etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben. Ich komme mir vor wie ein Idiot.

"Der Fuchsbau ist verschont geblieben. Dennoch hält Dumbledore es für besser, wenn vorerst jeder dort bleibt, wo er ist."

Erleichtert atme ich auf. Verstehen kann ich es trotzdem nicht. Ganz besonders Snape betreffend. Warum dieses Getue? Gestern war er noch besorgt, heute ist jede Spur davon verschwunden.

"Macht es einen Sinn, Sie zu bitten, mich darüber aufzuklären?"

Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckt. "Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", fragt er mich seelenruhig. "Sie werden hier gebraucht, Granger."

"Jaah, aber jetzt, wo Sie hier sind …"

Weiter komme ich nicht. Snape fährt sich in langen Bahnen mit den Händen durch die Haare und seufzt.

"Ich stehe auf Abruf bereit."

"Oh."

Heißt das, dass er erwartet, wieder fort zu müssen?

Als hätte er meine Gedanken entziffert, rollt er mit den Augen. "Granger, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich Ihnen irgendeine Lügengeschichte auftische, belassen Sie es dabei. Selbst wenn ich in Dumbledores gottverdammte Pläne eingeweiht wäre, würde ich sie wohl kaum vor Ihnen offenbaren."

Betreten sehe ich ihn an. Dumbledore steckt dahinter?

"Was tun Sie dann noch hier?", werfe ich ihm vorwurfsvoll entgegen.

Wenn er mich blöd anreden darf, finde ich, habe ich dasselbe Vorrecht, es auch zu tun. Immerhin, rede ich mir ein, bin ich im Auftrag des Ordens hier, um über das Haus zu wachen.

Seine Haltung versteift sich. "Wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich einen anderen Ton anschlagen", knurrt er unliebsam zwischen seinen dünnen Lippen hervor, "werde ich Ihnen die kommenden Tage zur Hölle machen, Granger, darauf können Sie sich verlassen."

Ich muss schlucken, so trocken ist mein Mund. Soviel zu meinen Rechten. Außerdem gefällt mir die Vorstellung nicht, alleine mit ihm hier ausharren zu müssen, wo ich doch offensichtlich noch immer irgendwelche Gefühle für ihn hege, die ich besser nicht haben sollte.

Während der zwischen uns aufkommenden Stille nutze ich die Gelegenheit, an meinem Tee zu nippen und nachzudenken. Warum sollte Dumbledore wollen, dass ich mit Snape alleine bin? Der einzige Grund, der mir einfällt, ist die immerwährende Einsamkeit, die den Professor umgibt. Seit wir uns näher gekommen sind, bietet sie mir genug Anlass für Spekulationen. Ob Snape seinem Schulleiter am Ende also doch von unserer kleinen Affäre erzählt hat?

Obwohl ich mich unbehaglich fühle, wage ich es, Snape damit zu konfrontieren.

„Sir, kann es sein, dass Professor Dumbledore von unserer, ähm, Liaison erfahren hat?"

Sein Blick verhärtet sich schlagartig. „Ich werde auf keinen Fall mit Ihnen darüber reden, Granger, verstanden?"

Wie erschlagen nicke ich. Mir bleibt ungläubig die Luft weg. Er hingegen fährt sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Dann steht er auf und geht zum Fenster hinüber.

Erst als ich sicher bin, dass er mich nicht weiter beachtet, wage ich wieder, zu atmen. Meine Augen brennen sich auf seine schwarze Rückseite. Mir wird bewusst, dass die Sache mit den Gefühlen zwischen uns noch längst nicht erledigt ist. Er kann so kalt wie ein Eisblock sein und trotzdem nicht einfach alles ausblenden. Oder doch?

Unbewusst muss ich mich schütteln. Nur zu gerne möchte ich wissen, was in ihm vorgeht.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

Nichts.

„Wollen Sie mich fortan ignorieren?"

Blitzschnell wirbelt er herum und funkelt mich mit einem wütenden Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Augen an. Wie es aussieht, bin diesmal nicht ich die Schlange, sondern Dumbledore. Es quält uns beide, hier zu sein.

„Wenn es sein muss, werde ich das tun, Granger", sagt er hart.

Das glaube ich ihm aufs Wort.

xxx

Nach unserer kleinen Auseinandersetzung ziehe ich es vor, erst einmal auf meinem Zimmer zu bleiben. Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass das tatsächlich geschieht. Wie kann Dumbledore nur so etwas tun? Begreift er denn nicht, wie weh es tut, sich gegenüberstehen zu müssen, obwohl wir beide wissen, dass wir uns nicht aufeinander zubewegen dürfen? Alleine dass Snape so erregt auf meine Frage reagiert hat, sollte mir zeigen, dass ihn nicht kaltlässt, was geschehen ist. Es beunruhigt ihn, mit mir hier zu sein. Noch dazu, wenn er weiß, dass Dumbledore irgendetwas im Schilde führt. Soweit zu meiner Theorie. In Wahrheit kann ich nur darüber mutmaßen, was in ihm vorgeht.

Den Rest des Tages verbringe ich überwiegend auf meinem Zimmer. Snape scheint sich ebenfalls in eines der Zimmer zurückgezogen zu haben, denn als ich mir in der Küche was zu Essen mache, ist er nicht mehr hier. Vielleicht ist er aber auch ganz verschwunden, am besten dahin, wo der Pfeffer wächst; zum Teufel mit ihm!

Erneut weckt mich in der Nacht ein Geräusch. In meinen Morgenmantel eingehüllt und mit meinem Zauberstab bewaffnet wage ich mich die Treppe hinunter und sehe durch einen kleinen Spalt, dass das Licht in der Küche an ist. Als ich vorsichtig die Tür aufdrücke, tut sich ein eigenartiges Bild vor mir auf. Auf dem Boden, den Rücken an den Küchenschrank gelehnt und in seinen Umhang gewickelt, sitzt Snape. Er hat die Augen fest zusammengekniffen und hält sich den linken Arm vor die Brust.

Mir schwant nichts Gutes, also ich lasse den Zauberstab sinken und komme vorsichtig näher. Ob er registriert hat, dass ich hier bin, kann ich nicht erkennen. Es spielt auch eigentlich keine Rolle. Ich habe andere Sorgen im Kopf. Seit ich weiß, dass Snape ein Todesser ist, war mir bewusst, dass er wie alle anderen seiner Art auch, das Dunkle Mal besitzt, was ihn in diese abscheuliche Abhängigkeit gebracht hat, Voldemort zu Diensten zu sein, wann immer er nach ihm verlangt. Was genau das zu bedeuten hat, ist mir aber erst so richtig bewusst geworden, als er mit mir alleine in seinem Büro war und vertraulich mit mir darüber gesprochen hat, wie es für ihn ist, ein Todesser zu sein. Ihn jetzt hier sitzen zu sehen, macht mir beinahe Angst. Er wirkt einsam und verloren auf mich, genau wie er es angedeutet hat.

Ich nehme all meinen Mut zusammen, dann durchbricht meine Stimme die Stille. "Sir, sollten Sie nicht lieber auf seinen Ruf antworten?"

Er lacht auf. "Das habe ich, Granger", sagt er, ohne aufzusehen. "Aber wie es aussieht, ist er noch immer stinkwütend."

"Auf Sie?", frage ich unbeholfen.

Er verzieht das von klebrigen Strähnen verhangene Gesicht zu einem fiesen Grinsen und hustet dabei. "Wer weiß das schon so genau."

Erst jetzt erkenne ich, dass er am ganzen Leib zittert. Schweiß steht auf seiner Stirn.

Instinktiv gehe ich neben ihm auf die Knie und lege meine Hand auf seine. Er ist eiskalt, dennoch drücke ich sie, um ihm zu zeigen, dass mir nicht gleichgültig ist, was mit ihm geschieht.

Noch während ich darauf warte, dass er mich wieder von sich schiebt, merke ich, dass er mich ansieht. "Gehen Sie wieder ins Bett, Granger", murmelt er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Ich muss blinzeln. "Und was ist mit Ihnen?" Er kann doch unmöglich von mir erwarten, dass ich ihn hier zurücklasse?

"Ich komme schon klar", murrt er zurück.

"Das sehe ich."

Der Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme ist mir nur so rausgerutscht und sofort bereue ich es, das gesagt zu haben. Er muss ziemlich durch den Wind sein, sonst würde er hier nicht sitzen. Dass ich ihm obendrein dabei zusehe, wie er sich vor Schmerz windet, macht die Sache für ihn vermutlich nicht gerade einfacher.

Er schüttelt angestrengt den Kopf. "Wenn Albus nur wüsste, was er mir damit antut, mich hierher zu verbannen ..."

Wie es aussieht hatte ich Recht. Irgendwas läuft da zwischen ihm und Dumbledore.

Zaghaft setze ich mich neben ihn, ohne seine Hand loszulassen. Meine Hüfte berührt wie selbstverständlich seine, ebenso freizügig lehne ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Zuerst versteift er sich, nach kurzer Überlegung scheint es ihm jedoch nichts weiter auszumachen. Wie gesagt, das haben wir vermutlich weit hinter uns gelassen.

"Bestimmt hat er sich etwas dabei gedacht", sage ich nachdenklich, "Sie und mich hier alleine zu lassen, meinen Sie nicht?"

Er dreht den Kopf und sieht mich an. Dann, vollkommen unerwartet, nimmt er seine zittrige Hand und umfängt damit meine Wange. Dankbar für den Kontakt komme ich ihm entgegen und nehme die Berührung tief in mich auf.

"Es war nie vorhergesehen, dass das passiert, Granger", sagt er mit rauer Stimme. "Sie und ich - das ist ... Es geht nicht."

"Das weiß ich selbst", gebe ich traurig zu. "Aber manchmal haben wir keine Wahl, oder?"

Kaum merklich lächelt er und streicht mir mit dem Daumen über die Wange, ehe er sich zu mir herabbeugt und seinen Kopf an meine Stirn lehnt. Seine Augen sprechen Bände und treiben mir die Tränen heraus. Sie sagen mir deutlich, wie durcheinander er ist. Ich kann es ihm nicht einmal verdenken, schließlich geht es mir nicht anders.

"Sie haben mir gefehlt, Professor", sage ich in einem kläglichen Flüstern. Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ich muss ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Tagelang habe ich mir den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie das alles nur geschehen konnte. Es tat unglaublich weh, sich eingestehen zu müssen, trotz der Distanz, die die gesellschaftlichen Konventionen zwischen uns brachte, nicht von ihm loskommen zu können.

Langsam fährt seine Hand in meinen Nacken und streicht mir dort über die Haut. Zutiefst ergriffen schließe ich die Augen und lasse es geschehen. Für etliche Minuten, so scheint es, gibt es nichts anderes als ihn und mich in dieser heruntergekommenen Küche. Ich fühle mich wohl in seiner Nähe und konzentriere mich nur noch auf ihn, seine aufgewühlte Atmung und seine Berührungen. Dann und wann merke ich, dass sein Körper leicht von Krämpfen geschüttelt wird, da er aber nicht wesentlich darauf reagiert, gehe ich davon aus, dass es ihn nicht weiter kümmert. Friedfertig und im Einklang mit seiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich der Vollkommenheit nahe. Beinahe ist mir dabei, als wären wir die einzigen Menschen auf der Welt und ich kann mir nichts Schöneres oder Sinnlicheres vorstellen. Einzig und alleine der Gedanke, dass uns jemand so vertraut beieinander sehen könnte, trübt meine verzauberte Welt. Doch niemand ist hier. Niemand kann über uns urteilen. Niemand wird je davon erfahren, außer vielleicht Dumbledore...

Nach einer Weile wandert seine Hand zu meinem Hals. Er streicht sanft an meinem Ohr entlang und setzt dann seinen Weg fort. Wohlig schaudernd nehme ich wahr, wie er meinen Morgenmantel beiseite schiebt und den dünnen Träger meines Nachthemds abstreift. Seine Hände stützen meinen Oberkörper, sein Kopf beugt sich tief zu mir hinab, dann drückt er seine Lippen auf die Stelle oberhalb meiner zur Hälfte entblößten Brust. Ich ringe überrascht nach Luft, zugleich nutze ich die Gelegenheit, ihn so innig bei mir zu haben, und vergrabe meine Finger in seinen Haaren. Sanft liebkost er mit seinen Lippen meine Haut, während eine seiner Hände meine Brust massiert. Als Krönung des Ganzen nimmt er seine Zunge zu Hilfe, lässt sie über meine Haut tanzen und umkreist mit ihr meinen harten Nippel.

Binnen kürzester Zeit fließe ich in seinen Armen dahin und bin obgleich meiner Unerfahrenheit dem Gefühl, jeden Moment den Höhepunkt zu erreichen, so nahe, dass ich am liebsten lauthals aufschreien möchte. Da es sich aber um Snape handelt, tue ich mein bestes, es zu unterlassen und beiße mir auf die Lippe. Wie soll ich ihm in Hogwarts je wieder gegenübertreten, wenn ich mich hier so willenlos vor ihm offenbare, dass ich dabei den letzten Rest meines Verstandes ablege?

Leise wimmernd gebe ich mich ihm hin, lasse mich von ihm streicheln und liebkosen.

Nach einer Weile hebt er den Kopf und sieht mich mit seinen unergründlichen schwarzen Augen an. "Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich aufhöre, sagen Sie es, Granger. Andernfalls bitte ich um Vergebung für das, was ich tue."

Offengestanden würde ich ihm im Moment so ziemlich alles vergeben, solange er nur nicht aufhört.

Sichtlich um Worte verlegen ziehe ich ihn zu mir und küsse ihn auf den Mund. Seine Arme drücken mich an ihn und geben mir Halt und Kraft, womit ich fortfahre, ihn mit meinen Lippen zu erkunden. Sehnsüchtig wälze ich mich auf seinen Körper, sodass wir halb sitzend, halb liegend aneinanderkleben.

Erst als ich, vollkommen außer Atem, überdeutlich seine Erregung vor mir spüre, mache ich mich von ihm los. Unweigerlich frage ich mich, wie hoch die Chancen stehen, dass wir das Haus noch eine Weile für uns alleine haben und widme mich mit meinen Fingern den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust; etwas ungeübt zwar, dafür aber umso passionierter. Während ich mich dabei Stück für Stück seiner Gürtellinie nähere, versteift sich seine Haltung und seine Brauen ziehen sich zusammen. Im selben Moment kommen seine Hände hervor und greifen nach meinen Handgelenken. Das war's dann wohl. Mir dämmert langsam, dass all meine erotischen Phantasien, die ich seit Tagen in Gedanken mit ihm durchlebt habe, hier ein Ende finden.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen jetzt wieder auf Ihr Zimmer", sagt er leise.

Ich bin verstört. Was ist es diesmal gewesen, das den Zauber zwischen uns gebrochen hat? Ist es so unbegreiflich für ihn, dass ich das, was er mir an Zuneigung gibt, erwidern will? Warum lässt er nicht zu, dass ich ihm etwas von mir gebe, was er doch offensichtlich haben möchte?

Entschieden schüttle ich den Kopf. „Ich denke gar nicht daran. Wann werden Sie endlich begreifen, dass ich bei Ihnen bin, weil ich es so will?"

„Müssen wir das denn wirklich jedes Mal aufs Neue durchgehen, Granger? Ich bin gegenwärtig nicht in Stimmung, das mit Ihnen zu diskutieren."

„Ich wollte überhaupt nicht darüber reden, bis Sie davon angefangen haben", antworte ich leicht säuerlich.

„Großartig", sagt er mit den Zähnen knirschend, ehe er damit beginnt, mit flinken Fingern seine Knöpfe zuzumachen, die ich so ungeschickt geöffnet habe. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass wir unter diesen Umständen weiter darüber reden sollten."

Wie ohnmächtig sehe ich ihm zu und erkenne, dass er alles andere als das will. Seine Augen lassen keinen Zweifel daran, wie sehr er sich danach sehnt, genau da weiterzumachen, wo wir aufgehört haben.

Vorsichtig lege ich meine Hand auf seine und halte sie fest, bis er endlich zum Stillstand kommt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir aufhören, uns etwas vorzumachen", sage ich eindringlich.

Dann stehe ich auf und strecke ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Kommen Sie, Professor. Wir sollten beide nicht hier sitzen. Gehen wir nach oben, von mir aus jeder auf sein Zimmer. Hauptsache, wir hören auf, uns gegenseitig mit Vorwürfen zu überhäufen, denn das ist auf gar keinen Fall das, was ich möchte."

Abschätzig sieht er mich an, ehe er meine Hand ergreift und sich von mir auf die Füße helfen lässt. Hand in Hand gehen wir die Treppe hoch und Snape macht erst vor seinem Zimmer Halt.

„Das wär's dann, Granger", sagt er knapp und entzieht mir seine Hand, um sich damit durch die Haare zu fahren.

Ich wippe nachdenklich mit dem Kopf, er dreht sich um und öffnet die Tür.

Mein Herz klopf vor Aufregung so schnell, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich zum Abschied sagen soll. Besonders verunsichert mich, dass ich nicht weiß, wann ich wieder die Gelegenheit haben werde, ungestört mit ihm zu sprechen. Beinahe alles ist möglich, auch dass er morgen wieder bei Voldemort ist.

Als er Anstalten macht, durch die Tür zu verschwinden, nehme ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und lege meine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Professor?"

Umgehend finde ich mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen konfrontiert.

„Was denn, Granger? Haben Sie ernsthaft erwartet, ich würde Sie mit auf mein Zimmer nehmen?"

Trotz des sarkastischen Untertons in seiner Stimme bemühe ich mich, die Fassung zu wahren und schüttle schnell den Kopf.

„Durchaus nicht. Ich – ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob ich Sie morgen zum Frühstück sehe. Das Haus ist so leer, da wäre es schön, etwas Gesellschaft zu haben ..."

Offenbar wenig begeistert von meinem Vorschlag ziehen sich seine Brauen zusammen. „Wir werden sehen, Granger. Gute Nacht."

Er entzieht mir seinen Arm, weg ist er. Hinter ihm fällt leise scheppernd die Tür ins Schloss und wieder fühle ich mich allein gelassen und verunsichert.

Warum tut er das nur, frage ich mich nun schon zum wiederholten Male. Sobald ich ihm zu nahe komme, werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich gezwungen sieht, uns beide auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen. Aber was wirklich dahintersteckt, kann ich nicht erkennen. Wenn selbst Dumbledore soweit geht, unser Schicksal irgendwie miteinander verknüpfen zu wollen, muss es einfach einen Weg für uns geben, zu einer Einigung zu kommen. Wir haben ihn eben nur noch nicht gefunden, wie es scheint.


	5. Lamm

Martyr

Kapitel 5

Lamm

Es fällt mir schwer, zur Ruhe zu kommen, wo mir doch bewusst ist, dass er sich nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt nebenan in seinem Zimmer befindet. Ob er schläft? Manche Schüler in Hogwarts zweifeln tatsächlich daran, dass er überhaupt menschliche Eigenarten an sich hat. Aber ich weiß es besser. Zugegeben, ich habe nicht viel über ihn in Erfahrung gebracht, doch immerhin genug, um zu verstehen, dass es ihm nicht leicht gefallen ist, mich zurückzuweisen. Bei mir ist es ähnlich. Genauso wenig wie ich es vermeiden konnte, in diese Situation zu geraten, kann ich mich ihm jetzt entziehen. Immerzu muss ich an ihn denken. Ich möchte seine Hände auf meiner Haut spüren, die mich an den unmöglichsten Stellen berühren und seine wohltuenden Küsse schmecken.

Wild entschlossen, mich diesmal nicht von ihm abwimmeln zu lassen, schleiche ich aus dem Zimmer. Vorsichtig entfache ich mit dem Zauberstab eine Kerze an der Wand, um nicht irgendwo drüber zu stolpern, während ich mich zu ihm aufmache. Dann stehe ich vor seiner Tür und öffne sie.

Im Inneren ist es fast stockdunkel, nur der schwache Schein der Kerze leuchtet mir den Weg. Ich kann eine Spur seines herben Dufts wahrnehmen, abgesehen davon ist der Raum vollkommen still und verlassen, das Bett vereinsamt und unberührt. Nichts deutet auch nur ansatzweise darauf hin, dass er hier gewesen wäre, mit Ausnahme seines Geruchs. Von Snape oder seinen Sachen jedoch fehlt jede Spur. Enttäuscht ziehe ich mich zurück und mache die Tür hinter mir zu.

xxx

Professor Severus Snape hatte die Hände fest um seine Habseligkeiten geschlungen und sich mit dem Rücken so nah es ging an die Wand hinter der Tür gedrückt, als Hermine in sein Zimmer geschlichen kam. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, nur ihren Schatten, der durch das Licht des Flurs ins Innere fiel. Ein Glück, dass er so schnell reagiert hatte - mit nur einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs war das zerwühlte Bett wieder in Ordnung gewesen. Das Letzte, was er gewollt hätte, wäre gewesen, dass sie ihn dabei erwischte, wie er masturbierte.

Noch Sekunden nachdem sie das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte, wagte er kaum zu atmen. Was geschah hier mit ihm, dass er sich aufführte wie ein Schuljunge? Seit Jahren hatte er sich nicht mehr selbst befriedigt. Wozu auch? Bei dem Leben, das er führte, gab es keinen Grund, Gefühle zu empfinden, die ihn dazu drängten, etwas Derartiges zu tun. Seine letzte nennenswerte Erregung lag schon so lange zurück, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr genau daran erinnern konnte, wann es passiert war. Seit Miss Granger jedoch angefangen hatte, dieses kleine Spielchen mit ihm zu spielen, war alles anders. Zum ersten Mal seit langem war ihm wieder bewusst geworden, dass er noch immer ein Mann war, dessen Körper sich förmlich danach verzehrte, sie zu besitzen.

Zitternd ließ er seine Sachen zu Boden fallen und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Ausgerechnet als sie sich das erste Mal auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hatte, war es passiert. Und das auch noch mit ihr, seiner Schülerin. Wie es nur soweit kommen konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass sie nicht nachgeben würde. Aber war nicht genau das der Grund seines Unterfangens gewesen? Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass die Situation außer Kontrolle geriet. Einzig und allein einen Denkzettel für ihre Dreistigkeit hatte er ihr verpassen wollen, eben eine Lektion erteilen. Sie musste lernen, zu verstehen, dass es gefährlich werden konnte, wenn sie bereit war, immer weiter zu drängen.

Abgeschlagen rutschte er mit dem Rücken an der Wand nach unten und hockte sich splitterfasernackt auf den Boden. Die Gesellschaft der Todesser war nicht halb so anstrengend wie die ihre. Bei ihnen wusste er wenigstens, was er zu erwarten hatten, wohingegen Miss Granger ständig mit neuen fixen Ideen und Reaktionen aufwartete, die ihn fast um den Verstand brachten. Kein normaler Mensch hatte es leicht mit ihr, schon gar nicht er. Von Anfang an war sie ihm mit ihrer Neugierde und ihrer besserwisserischen Art ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Umso weniger konnte er nun begreifen, wie sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen so konfus entwickelt hatten, dass er kaum umhin kam, sich einzugestehen, wie sehr er sich an sie gewöhnt hatte. Ganz besonders aber, wie inniglich er sich wünschte, ihrem Drängen nachzugeben. Er wusste, dass es seine Schuld gewesen war, schließlich hatte er damit angefangen, als er sie in sein Büro gezerrt und sie aufgefordert hatte, sich ihm zu nähern. Innerlich verwünschte er sich sogar dafür, es Albus anvertraut zu haben, aber so lief das nun einmal zwischen ihnen. Von Beginn an war klar gewesen, dass Dumbledore ihm nicht trauen würde, wenn er nicht bereit gewesen wäre, ihm offen gegenüberzutreten. Doch was hatte Albus sich nur dabei gedacht, sie gemeinsam an dieses Haus zu fesseln? Ihre Abmachung hatte sich auf Potter beschränkt und darauf, dass niemand davon erfahren würde, was der Professor und Dumbledore im Schilde führten. Von Granger war nie die Rede gewesen. Albus hatte ihm sein Wort gegeben...

Snape wurde bleich. Wollte Dumbledore ihn am Ende etwa über Umwege dazu bringen, sich oder seine Motive vor jemandem zu offenbaren? Aber wieso ausgerechnet Granger? Wie sollte er sie zukünftig unterrichten, nachdem er sich immer mehr darin verrannte, diese verbotenen Gefühle zu entwickeln? Und wie sollte das mit ihnen überhaupt weitergehen?

xxx

"Wo waren Sie letzte Nacht?", frage ich vorsichtig, als ich am nächsten Morgen unausgeschlafen die Küche betrete und mich zu ihm an den Tisch setze.

Snape nimmt einen Schluck schwarzen Kaffee und meidet meinen fragenden Blick. Erst als er die Tasse abgestellt hat, sieht er mich an. Seine Augen glühen förmlich, was mich schon fast wieder dazu bringt, meine Frage zu bereuen. Gott! Es ist so deprimierend, ständig an ihm und seiner sturen Art zu scheitern. Wir sind die einzigen Menschen im Haus und haben uns geküsst und uns befummelt. Dennoch darf ich offenbar nicht das aussprechen, was ich denke.

"Das geht Sie nichts an", erwidert er schlicht.

Natürlich. Das hätte ich mir ja denken können. Doch obwohl es eigenartig klingt, bin ich trotz seiner Zurückweisung froh, dass er hier ist und mir Gesellschaft leistet. Auch dann, wenn es immer wieder schwer ist, mit ihm warm zu werden, möchte ich die Geschehnisse zwischen uns nicht missen. Im Gegenteil: Ich verzehre mich danach, dass es wieder zu einem dieser unerwarteten Augenblicke kommt, bei denen ich vor Sehnsucht nach ihm vergehe.

Ich nehme mir fest vor, mich diesmal nicht weiter durch seine Reaktion beunruhigen zu lassen, die Situation ist schließlich für uns beide nicht leicht. Außerdem ist es mir lieber, zu wissen, dass es ihm schwerfällt, das mit uns zu akzeptieren, als wenn ich befürchten müsste, dass es zu seinem Alltag gehört, junge Mädchen oder Frauen zu verführen.

Während ich mir eine Tasse Tee mache und vorgebe, ihn nicht weiter zu beachten, widmet er sich der morgendlichen Zeitung. Ich kann deutlich seine Zurückhaltung mir gegenüber spüren, obwohl es in ihm brodelt, wodurch ich mich darin bestärkt fühle, etwas Besonderes mit ihm zu haben. Ob er nun sexuell mehr oder weniger erfahren ist oder nicht, bleibt dahingestellt, deshalb entschließe ich mich dazu, diese Angelegenheit vorerst nicht weiter zu hinterfragen.

Nachdem ich einige Scheiben Toast zum Frühstück hatte, räume ich das Geschirr weg und baue mich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben ihm auf, wobei ich so tue, als würde ich einen Blick auf die Zeitung in seinen Händen werfen. In Wahrheit ist es jedoch sein konzentrierter Ausdruck, der mich an ihn fesselt. Ich kann einfach nicht genug von seinem Gesicht bekommen und beginne erneut, mich zu fragen, was in ihm vorgeht.

Wortlos lässt er die Hände sinken, legt die Zeitung vor sich nieder und dreht den Kopf in meine Richtung, um mich anzusehen.

"Gefällt Ihnen, was Sie sehen, Granger?"

Peinlich berührt beiße ich mir auf die Lippe. "Das kommt ganz darauf an, Professor", gebe ich kleinlaut zurück.

Uns beiden ist klar, dass er mich sofort durchschaut und auf frischer Tat dabei ertappt hat, wie ich ihn beobachtet habe. Meine Wangen glühen förmlich, trotzdem halte ich seinem brennenden Blick stand.

"Wo waren Sie letzte Nacht?", will ich erneut wissen. "Ich war in Ihrem Zimmer. Aber Sie waren nicht da."

Eine Weile sieht er mich einfach nur schweigend an. Dann seufzt er und schiebt den Stuhl zurück, sodass wir uns unmittelbar gegenüber sind und uns ungebrochen in die Augen sehen. Meine Beine werden jedes Mal ganz schwammig, wenn er so etwas tut. Ich möchte am liebsten die Arme um ihn schlingen und meine Lippen auf seine drücken. Snape aber kommt mir zuvor.

Langsam steckt er die Hand nach mir aus und legt den Arm um meine Taille. Mit einem Ruck zieht er mich dann zu sich. Ich muss nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, dass ich das will. Instinktiv komme ich ihm entgegen und setze mich breitbeinig auf seine Schenkel, wobei wir so ungezügelt aufeinanderprallen, dass ich beinahe denke, der Stuhl könnte unter uns zerbersten. Seine Lippen treffen auf meine und küssen mich, auch seine Hände sind wieder auf meinen Rücken, um mich an ihn zu drücken. Nach einigen Sekunden macht er sich jedoch von mir frei und sieht mich an. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich vor Anspannung rasend schnell.

"Sie irritieren mich, Granger", bringt er einige Atemzüge später mit rauer Stimme hervor. "Was ist es, das Sie von mir wollen?"

Sanft lege ich meinen Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund und fahre die Kontur seiner Lippen nach. Das zu beantworten ist nicht leicht. Wie bringt man jemandem bei, was in einem vorgeht, wenn man es selbst kaum begreifen kann?

"Ich möchte Sie sehen und Sie spüren, Professor. Ich möchte, dass Sie mir zeigen, was es heißt, eine Frau zu sein."

Er schluckt hörbar. "Warum kommen Sie damit zu mir?"

"Weil Sie es sind, den ich mir dafür ausgewählt habe."

Er rollt einen seiner Mundwinkel zurück und entblößt die Zähne. "Sie haben noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen, richtig?"

Etwas überrumpelt nehme ich meine Hand runter und senke den Blick auf seine Brust. Die Knöpfe, die zuvor noch so stark in Bewegung waren, sind inzwischen zur Ruhe gekommen. Plötzlich aber schiebt er mit dem Zeigefinger mein Kinn nach oben und bringt mich dazu, ihn anzusehen.

"Antworten Sie mir", fordert er streng.

Ich komme mir dämlich vor. Warum tut er das? Vor einigen Tagen hätte ich klipp und klar gesagt, um mich zu demütigen. Jetzt bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Ich glaube nicht, dass alles, was zwischen uns war, nur gespielt war. Oder etwa doch? Will er etwa von mir hören, dass ich eines dieser Flittchen bin, das schnell mal so einen Lehrer ficken möchte?

"Es ist eine Weile her, seit ich mit einer Frau geschlafen habe", setzt er vollkommen unerwartet nach, als ich nicht weiß, was ich ihm antworten soll. "Sehen Sie, so einfach ist es, das auszusprechen, Granger. Auch dann, wenn es mir keineswegs gefällt, überhaupt mit Ihnen darüber zu reden, muss ich es tun. Ich bin verantwortlich für alles, was zwischen uns geschieht oder auch nicht. Albus vertraut mir. Aus diesem Grund sind wir beide hier. Und deshalb darf ich ihn nicht enttäuschen."

Etwas perplex blinzle ich ihn an. Gibt es überhaupt etwas, das er Dumbledore ausschlagen würde?

Mit einem Mal schöpfe ich neuen Mut und wage es, aufzuatmen. "Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich das jetzt frage, aber denken Sie wirklich, er weiß, was hier vor sich geht?"

"Er ahnt es, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Nicht umsonst hat er dafür gesorgt, dass ich das Vergnügen habe, die Tage über bei Ihnen zu sein. Warum auch immer er es tut, kann ich nur erraten. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser, wenn wir den wahren Grund nicht kennen, Miss Granger. Albus kann hin und wieder sehr schwer zu durchschauen sein."

Was er nicht sagt. Ich fühle mich ganz schummrig bei dem Gedanken daran, in irgendein Komplott zwischen meinem Schulleiter und meinem Professor geraten zu sein. Oh Gott! Und das alles nur, weil ich wieder mal meine Neugierde nicht bremsen konnte...

Er räuspert sich leise. "Also. Angenommen, ich würde tatsächlich mit Ihnen schlafen, ganz so, wie Sie es in meinem Büro vorgeschlagen haben, sollten Sie sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass es kein Zurück mehr gibt. Ich werde nicht akzeptieren, hinterher von Ihnen dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden. Wir wissen beide, dass es uns nicht gestattet ist, körperlichen Kontakt zueinander zu haben. Ob Sie nun volljährig sind oder nicht, das Gesetz verbietet es. Sollten Sie also versuchen, mich deswegen zu belangen, wird nicht einmal der Schulleiter Sie dabei unterstützen. Wagen Sie ja nicht, hinterher zu sagen, ich hätte Sie nicht davor gewarnt, Granger. Andernfalls muss ich Ihnen unverzüglich davon abraten, weiterhin meine Nähe zu suchen. Mein Leben ist schon kompliziert genug, jede weitere Turbulenz etwas, das ich nicht gebrauchen kann."

"Ich habe ganz bestimmt nicht vor, Ihnen Schwierigkeiten zu machen, Professor", beteure ich aufrichtig.

Sein Blick wirkt leicht verunsichert, fast so, als würde er mir nicht über den Weg trauen, verschärft sich aber dennoch. Unweigerlich fühle ich mich schäbig, weil ich ihn in diese Lage gebracht habe.

"Zu niemandem ein Wort, Granger", höre ich ihn eindringlich flüstern. "Außerdem muss Ihnen bewusst sein, dass sich dadurch nichts ändern darf, sobald wir wieder in Hogwarts sind. Obwohl ich weiß, dass Ihre schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten zu wünschen übrig lassen, lege ich Ihnen nahe, so zu tun, als wäre nichts vorgefallen. Es ist sowohl zu Ihrem Schutz, als auch zu meinem, verstanden?"

Ich nicke klamm und seine Haltung entspannt sich ein wenig.

"Gut."

Gut? Wofür hält er mich denn?

Um mir weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, bleibt mir keine Zeit. Er schiebt mich von sich und steht auf. Mir wird ganz flau dabei. Ist er etwa bereit, es tatsächlich zu tun? Jetzt gleich?

Groß und eindrucksvoll steht er vor mir und sieht auf mich hinab. Genau dieser Blick ist es, der mir wieder ins Gedächtnis ruft, warum ich das mit ihm überhaupt vertiefen will. Es sind seine Augen, die mich nicht mehr loslassen. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen Teil seiner harten Fassade ablegt, ist es um mich geschehen.

Wie aus dem Nichts kommen seine Hände hervor und umfangen voller Wärme und Zuneigung mein Gesicht, ehe er sich zu mir hinabbeugt und seine dünnen Lippen so sanft auf meine drückt, dass ich glaube, zerfließen zu müssen; sanft wie ein Lamm, obwohl er normalerweise keinesfalls den Eindruck erweckt, so zu handeln.

Mittlerweile ahne ich, dass er dazu tendiert, die Verhältnisse zwischen uns klarzustellen, weil irgendetwas in seinem Leben nicht so verlaufen ist, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Er fürchtet sich davor, von den Menschen zurückgewiesen zu werden, was auch der Grund für ihn ist, sich in seine Einsamkeit zurückzuziehen. Folglich scheut er sich am allermeisten davor, emotional verletzt zu werden. Aber ist das die Berechtigung dafür, mir immer wieder Angst einzujagen, sobald etwas nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen verläuft? Wie soll ich damit umgehen, dass es ihm so schwer fällt, meine verworrenen Gefühle für ihn zu akzeptieren, wenn ich selbst kaum weiß, was ich tun, geschweige denn, wie ich mit ihm umgehen soll?

Ich glaube nicht, dass sich das, was ich empfinde, nur auf körperlicher Ebene abspielt, denn sonst würde ich nicht jedes Mal aufs Neue diesen Schmerz in mir aufkommen spüren, wenn er mich von sich schiebt. Vielmehr fürchte ich, habe auch ich Angst davor, von ihm im Stich gelassen oder enttäuscht zu werden, weil er mir tatsächlich sehr viel bedeutet. Er ist und bleibt eben etwas Besonderes. Nicht nur, weil er mein Professor ist. Auch nicht, weil er nahezu doppelt so alt ist. Ich denke, der Grund, weshalb ich mich zu ihm hingezogen fühle, ist der, weil ich erkannt habe, was für ein wunderbarer Mensch er sein kann. Unabhängig von seiner Rolle als Spion hat er es verdient, dass ich an ihn glaube. Die Zuneigung, die er mir gegeben hat, will ich erwidern. Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand anders diese Gefühle in mir auslösen würde, weshalb er es sein soll, dem ich nahe sein und mit dem ich schlafen möchte, um ihn noch besser kennenzulernen.


	6. Eroberer

Martyr

Kapitel 6

Eroberer

Wenn ich erwartet habe, dass er sich sofort mit mir ins Schlafzimmer verdrücken wird, habe ich mich getäuscht. Snape lässt sich nicht drängen. Er lässt auch nicht erkennen, wann es überhaupt dazu kommen soll.

Erst nachdem wir uns eine Weile geküsst haben, löst er sich von mir los und nimmt meine Hand in seine. Mir kommt es vor, als würde er mir damit zeigen wollen, dass ich aufhören soll, mir Gedanken über das zu machen, was vor uns liegt.

Es ist verrückt, aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass er weiß, was er tut, deshalb vertraue ich ihm. Innig verschlinge ich meine Finger mit seinen und lasse mich von ihm die Treppe hinauf und in sein Zimmer führen. Mein Herz klopft mir bis zum Hals. Trotz seiner beruhigenden Präsenz ist es nicht ganz so einfach, die Angst vor dem Unbekannten beiseite zu schieben.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen drückt er hinter mir die Tür zu und sieht mich an. Dann kommt er auf mich zu und streicht mir wie zufällig mit der Hand über die Wange. Die Berührung ist so flüchtig und zaghaft, dass ich schaudern muss. Gleich darauf entfernt er sich ein Stück von mir und fängt an, seinen Umhang abzulegen, der daraufhin mit einem gezielten Wurf auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke landet.

Ich bin so gebannt von ihm, dass ich ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen kann. Alleine ihn ohne den berüchtigten Umhang zu sehen, der ihm an Hogwarts den Spitznamen der Fledermaus eingebracht hat, kommt mir befremdlich vor. Doch damit nicht genug. Geschickt öffnet er die Knöpfe an seinen schwarzen Ärmeln, die auf seiner Brust folgen unmittelbar danach.

Als er sich dann aus dem engen Frack schält, wird mir zum ersten Mal so richtig bewusst, dass nur noch wenige Millimeter Stoff zwischen uns liegen, die seinen bloßen Körper von mir trennen. Bereits jetzt bilde ich mir ein, seine fahle Haut darunter zum Vorschein kommen zu sehen; Snape fährt derweil ungerührt fort, sein weißes Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Auch scheint mir, dass er keinen besonderen Bezug zu seinem eigenen Körper hat. Ich kann weder Schamgefühl, noch etwas anderes erkennen, dass mir zeigen würde, was in ihm vorgeht. Selbst sein Blick ist wie so oft unleserlich, wenn nicht sogar kühl und berechnend.

Nachdem er das Hemd geöffnet hat, das wie der Rest seiner Sachen unachtsam auf dem Stuhl landet, weiß ich kaum noch, wo ich hinsehen soll. Zum einen, weil mir das Dunkle Mal auf seinem linken Arm entgegen leuchtet, zum anderen, weil ich vermeiden will, ihn wie eine Kuriosität anzustarren. Snape ist jetzt, wo er ohne seine üblichen schwarzen Sachen vor mir steht, ein ganz normaler Kerl. Zudem trägt er ein schlichtes, weißes Unterhemd, das seinen dünnen Armen mitsamt der blassen Haut einen eigentümlichen Anblick verleiht.

Erneut muss ich zugeben, dass er mich überrascht. Nie zuvor habe ich mir derartige Gedanken über sein Aussehen gemacht. Warum ich es jetzt tue, erkläre ich mir damit, dass es auch für mich ungewohnt ist, mich damit auseinanderzusetzen, früher oder später nackt vor jemandem zu stehen. Er weiß, dass ich noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen habe. Was ich jedoch nicht weiß, ist, wie er auf mich reagieren wird. Angenommen, ich gefalle ihm nicht, was dann? Natürlich ist es eigenartig, dass ich mir darüber Gedanken mache, wo er doch selbst nicht gerade danach aussieht, als wäre er perfekt gebaut. Ehrlich gesagt, im Verhältnis zu seiner Größe wirkt er fast schon spindeldürr. Und noch immer frage ich mich, was es mit seinen langen Strähnen auf sich hat, die wie ein Vorhang sein Gesicht umrahmen...

Bevor ich zu Ende denken kann, was mir durch den Kopf geht, steht er plötzlich vor mir und schiebt mein Kinn nach oben, bis ich ihm ins Gesicht sehe. Deutlicher als je zuvor nehme ich seinen Geruch wahr und atme ihn tief in mich ein. Eine ungeheure Wärme stahlt von seinem Körper ab.

„Sie müssen nicht hierbleiben, wenn Sie nicht wollen, Granger", sagt er sachlich und seine Stimme dringt mir dabei bis ins Mark.

Wortlos entscheide ich mich dazu, dem Dunklen Mal auf dem linken Arm erst einmal keine Beachtung zu schenken, also lege ich meine Hand auf seinen rechten Arm und lasse die Finger darüber gleiten. Sofort legt sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper.

Ich sammle wieder Mut. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt merke ich, wie empfindsam er doch ist, denn obwohl er für gewöhnlich nach außen hin kaum merklich auf die Gegenwart anderer reagiert, ist körperliche Nähe und Berührung für ihn keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Ein weiterer Beweis für seine jahrelange Einsamkeit.

Angezogen von seiner eigenen Befangenheit fahre ich fort und bahne mir über seine nackte Haut meinen Weg bis hin zu seiner Schulter. Jeder seiner Muskeln wirkt angespannt. Am Ende senke ich den Blick auf sein Hemd und wage es, es Stück für Stück an seinen Hüften nach oben und aus der Hose zu ziehen.

Die Prozedur, wie wir uns immer wieder ansehen und uns Zeit lassen, ist ebenso eigenartig wie wunderschön. Es gefällt mir, dass er mich an sich heranlässt, anstatt mir einfach die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen, obwohl es ihn sichtlich Überwindung kostet, das mit sich geschehen zu lassen.

Beherzt ziehe ich das Hemd weiter nach oben und erhasche einen ersten Blick auf seinen bloßen Oberkörper. Während ich das Bild seiner farblosen, nahezu unbehaarten Brust auf mich einwirken lasse, gebe ich mich unbehelligt von den Narben, die aufgrund verschiedener Flüche hier und da in seine Haut gebrannt sind. Meine Nase kribbelt eigenartig und die altbekannte Wut auf Voldemort steigt in mir hoch. Dennoch fahre ich weiter, ihm das Hemd auszuziehen. Snape kommt mir dabei entgegen und streift es über den Kopf.

Als wir diese kleine Hürde genommen haben, stehen wir voreinander und ich denke, zu begreifen, warum er seinen Körper vor den Menschen verhüllt, als würde er ihm nichts bedeuten. Er hat irgendwann aufgehört, daran zu glauben, dass jemand ihm oder seiner Gestalt etwas mehr Wertschätzung oder Beachtung schenken könnte als Voldemort; vermutlich sogar schon vor langer Zeit, als er ein Todesser wurde.

Vorsichtig wage ich es, meine Fingerspitzen auf seine Brust zu setzen, ehe ich sie seitlich über seine gut erkennbaren Rippenbögen gleiten lasse. Dann sehe ich auf und noch bevor ich weiß, was ich tue, beuge ich mich zu ihm hoch und drücke einen sanften Kuss auf sein Schlüsselbein. Es ist die Stelle, die mir im Moment am meisten ins Auge springt, da sie unter seiner Haut deutlich sichtbar hervorragt. Außerdem wird sie von einer Narbe gekennzeichnet, die mich an einen Cruciatus-Fluch erinnert.

Snape atmet tief ein und senkt die Lider herab. Offenbar ist er erleichtert von meiner Reaktion, was mich wieder einmal nachdenklich macht.

„Tut er das oft?", frage ich wie beiläufig, obwohl es mich zutiefst erschüttert, daran zu denken, was er zu erdulden hat, wenn er Voldemort gegenübertritt.

Er zuckt mit den Achseln, es ist keine Frage, dass er weiß, worauf ich hinaus will.

„Mal mehr, mal weniger."

Ich schlucke einen ganzen Schwall Ärger hinunter und beschließe, nicht weiter nachzufragen, um uns den Augenblick unserer Zweisamkeit nicht kaputt zu machen. Stattdessen widme ich mich wieder seiner Haut und lasse die Finger über seine Brust gleiten. Seine Atmung scheint kaum merklich schneller zu werden, sobald ich mich seinem Herzen nähere. Vielleicht bilde ich es mir aber auch nur ein, es ist auch ohne meine ausschweifenden Gedanken schon ungewöhnlich genug, meinem Professor auf diese Weise nahe zu sein.

Langsam fahre ich mit meinen Händen nach unten, bis hin zu seinem Bauch. Wieder fällt mir auf, wie dünn er ist, obwohl mir das Gesamtbild seines Körpers offengestanden gefällt. Die Vorstellung von einem wohldefinierten Muskelpaket erscheint mir in Bezug auf Snape mit einem Mal geradezu absurd.

Als ich seine Hose erreiche und seinen Gürtel öffnen will, höre ich ihn schlucken. Ich löse meine Faszination von ihm los und richte den Blick nach oben. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er ist verunsichert.

Für ein paar Sekunden sehen wir uns in die Augen, dann nimmt er seine Hand und schiebt mir eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Warm und beruhigend fühle ich seine Finger auf meiner Haut, ehe er in meinen Nacken fasst und sich zu mir hinabbeugt, um mich zu küssen.

Seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren, ist mir vertraut. Nicht lange darauf dringt seine Zunge in meinen Mund, zuerst sanft, dann begierig; jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass seine Atmung sich beschleunigt hat.

Während wir uns küssen, fängt er an, mir meinen Gryffindor-Sweater mitsamt dem darunter befindlichen T-Shirt über den Kopf zu stülpen und wir unterbrechen das Schauspiel unserer Münder für einen Moment. Dann drückt er mich wieder an sich und lässt seine Hände über meinen entblößten Rücken gleiten, um mir den BH zu öffnen. Vorsichtig unterbricht er dabei unseren Kuss, tritt einen Schritt zurück und streift mir die Träger ab. Dann lässt er ihn zu Boden fallen und sieht mich an.

Ich bin so durcheinander, dass ich kaum begreife, was geschehen ist, ehe mir bewusst wird, dass ich mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm stehe.

Snape senkt den Blick, sodass ihm einige seiner schwarzen Strähnen vors Gesicht fallen und es mir beinahe unmöglich ist, zu erkennen, was in ihm vorgeht. Eine ganze Weile steht er so vor mir und mustert mich, dann öffnet er den Mund.

„So jung, so schön", höre ich ihn mit rauer Stimme sagen.

Mir klebt vor Verwirrung die Zunge am Gaumen. Sollte das eine Feststellung oder ein Kompliment sein? Was genau hat das eigentlich zu bedeuten? Schönheit ist in meinen Augen ja eher relativ. Er selbst mag nicht sonderlich schön sein, dennoch finde ich ihn anziehend und aufgrund seines Auftretens irgendwie auch attraktiv. Sonst wäre ich ja schließlich nicht hier mit ihm in seinem Zimmer. Aber was dieses leidige Thema mit dem Alter angeht, finde ich, sollten wir nicht weiter darauf herumreiten.

Etwas, das ich nicht begreifen kann, scheint in ihm vorzugehen, denn er geht vor mir in die Knie und umfasst mit seinen Armen meinen Leib. Zärtlich schmiegt er sich an mich und drückt mir einen Kuss auf den Nabel, der mich wohlig schaudern lässt.

Ich kann nicht anders, versenke willenlos meine Finger in seinem schwarzen Haar und presse seinen Kopf an mich. Die Wärme, die Nähe, diese Zärtlichkeit, einfach alles an ihm treibt mich mehr und mehr in den Wahnsinn.

Inniglich liebkost er mit seinen Lippen und den Händen meine nackte Haut. Mein Kopf fällt weit in den Nacken, ich schließe die Augen.

Schon beim letzten Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, in seiner Gegenwart der Vollkommenheit nahe zu sein. Doch diesmal, wo ich weiß, dass er auch optischen Gefallen an meinem Körper findet, fühle ich mich darin bestätigt, dass das mit uns kein banaler Zufall sein kann. Es muss eine Bedeutung haben, muss uns weiterbringen.

Ich kann und will nicht länger warten, in mir überschlägt sich alles. Ich will ihn sehen, ihn halten, ihn küssen, ihn spüren...

Und so gehe auch ich vor ihm in die Knie, streiche ihm die Strähnen beiseite und umfasse mit meinen Händen sein Gesicht.

Verwundert sieht er mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an, sodass ich nur den Kopf darüber schütteln kann. Mir ist unbegreiflich, dass wir hier so beisammen sind, wo er mir all die Jahre über in Hogwarts das Leben schwer gemacht hat. Aber wie das eben so ist, spielt das Geschehene im Moment keine Rolle. Solange ich weiß, dass er mich und meinen Körper weiterhin mit dieser Zuneigung und Wertschätzung überhäuft, bin ich bereit, ihm zu vergeben. Snape hat mich mit einfachen Gesten und Berührungen erobert.

Ich nehme seine Hand und stehe auf. Wortlos folgt er mir, während ich ihn zum Bett hinüberführe und mich darauf niederlege. Ich will ihn auf mir spüren, auch dann, wenn er noch seine Hose anhat, will ich das Gefühl genießen, ihn fest und hart bei mir zu haben. Der Rest ergibt sich von selbst, denke ich. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt.


	7. Erlöser

Martyr

Kapitel 7

Erlöser

Ich lag falsch mit meiner Vermutung. Ihn so auf mir zu spüren, ist nicht nur wunderschön sondern absolut überwältigend. Seine Gestalt umhüllt mich schier, ohne dabei aufdringlich oder erdrückend zu wirken. Er weiß genau, was ich will und geht geduldig auf mich ein. Doch verdiene ich sein Verständnis, überhaupt? Wie wundersam kann ein Mensch wie er sein, wenn er seine Zuneigung vor mir offenbart, obwohl ich sie nicht verdiene? Die Realität kehrt zurück und bricht knallhart über mich herein. Ich schäme mich entsetzlich für alles, was ich getan habe. Wenn ich nicht so aufdringlich gewesen wäre, bei dem Versuch, ihn durch meine Lüge um den Finger zu wickeln, was wäre dann geschehen?

Trotz meiner Bedenken wage ich nicht, sie auszusprechen, schließlich ist uns beiden bewusst, dass das mit uns ein gefährliches Spiel ist, das ebenso schnell, wie es begonnen hat, wieder zu Ende sein kann.

Seine Hände zerteilen sanft meine Locken und seine Lippen liebkosen die meinen. Noch nie habe ich mich so gut oder so bestätigt gefühlt, noch nie so gewollt und begehrt. Der Zauber, den ich seit unserem ersten Kuss empfand, ist voll und ganz zurückgekehrt. Er ist stärker geworden und hat sich scheinbar fest darauf konzentriert, uns noch enger aneinander zu binden. Ich bin gefesselt und wie gebannt vor Neugier und Erwartung, zugleich denke ich nicht, dass es noch schöner kommen kann. Zwar erscheint es mir rein logisch betrachtet immer noch ungewöhnlich, dass ausgerechnet er es sein soll, dem mich hinzugeben ich bereit bin. Andererseits gibt es aber auch niemanden sonst, mit dem ich dieses Erlebnis teilen möchte.

Snape scheint zu spüren, was in mir vorgeht, während er hart und fordernd auf mir liegt und mich ansieht. Er sagt kein Wort. Dafür höre ich jeden seiner Atemzüge sanft und mit Erregung gespickt in mein Ohr dringen und frage mich, ob ich es wagen kann, erneut den Versuch zu unternehmen, seine Männlichkeit zu befreien.

Mit nervösen Fingern tue ich es und greife zwischen unsere Körper. Instinktiv reckt er sein Becken in die Höhe und ich erhalte Zugang zu seinem Unterleib. So gut es geht, taste ich mich voran, öffne seinen Gürtel und die Hose und hole sein Glied heraus. Er stöhnt auf, verhalten und tief, doch auch so voller Intensität, dass die Regung aus den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins kommen muss. Diesmal lässt er mir mehr Zeit, ihn zu erkunden. Jeder Zentimeter seines Schafts prägt sich beim Berühren in mich ein und macht mir bewusst, dass noch immer eine Hürde vor mir liegt, die zu überwinden nicht leicht sein wird.

Erneut küsst er mich - vielleicht hat er mein Zögern gespürt und möchte meine Zweifel zerstreuen. Zielstrebig greift seine Hand nach meiner Hüfte und öffnet den Knopf meiner Jeans, mit der anderen stützt er sich derweil auf der Matratze ab.

Wie schon zuvor bewundere ich seine geschickten Finger, die sich ihren Weg voran bahnen, um meinen Unterleib zu befreien. Dennoch hält ihn offenbar etwas zurück. Vielleicht sein Gewissen?

„Verhüten Sie, Granger?"

Oh.

Ich werde rot und schüttle den Kopf.

So sehr ich es vermeiden möchte, mich wieder einmal wie ein Idiot zu fühlen, lässt es sich nicht vermeiden, die Angelegenheit zur Sprache zu bringen.

Wortlos macht er sich von mir los und setzt sich auf, um daraufhin seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang zu holen. Sofort fühle ich mich leer und verloren ohne die Nähe und die Wärme, die seine Haut mir gibt, womit ich meinen Oberkörper aufrichte und ihn beobachte. Ganz besonders sein entblößter Unterleib ist es, der meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, doch schon Sekunden später ist er wieder bei mir und sitzt an der Bettkante.

Mit deutlich geröteten Wangen sehen wir uns an. Auch ihm scheint letztendlich zu dämmern, dass es kein Zurück mehr geben wird, wenn wir noch einen Schritt weitergehen.

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich das übernehmen", sagt er eindringlich. „Es gibt einen Zauber, mit dem man im Nachhinein die Spermien abtöten kann. Keine große Prozedur, aber sehr wirkungsvoll."

Ich nicke. Klarer Fall. Dagegen habe ich nichts einzuwenden.

Er legt den Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch und legt den Kopf schief, wobei mich das Gefühl beschleicht, dass er trotz allem versucht ist, mir die ganze Sache auszureden.

"Ich will es", platzt es frei aus mir heraus, ehe er zu Wort kommen kann. "Ich habe mich für Sie entschieden."

Snape lächelt matt. "Wie Sie wünschen, Granger. Ich werde versuchen, Sie nicht zu enttäuschen."

Umgehend beginnt er damit, sich die letzten Sachen auszuziehen und ich tue es ihm gleich. Je länger ich es hinauszuzögern drohe, umso schwieriger scheine ich es ihm zu machen; Komplikationen, die ich selbst nicht beilegen kann, gilt es zu vermeiden.

Nackt sitzen wir auf dem Bett und sehen uns in die Augen. Dann umfängt er mit seiner Hand meine vor Anspannung glühende Wange und streicht sanft darüber, um mich im nächsten Augenblick auf die Matratze niederzudrücken. So eindringlich wir nie zuvor spüre ich jedes Gramm seines Körpergewichts sich mir nähern, mit ihm sein hartes Glied.

Snape liegt auf mir, nackt und offenbar selbst etwas verunsichert. Inzwischen kenne ich diesen Blick an ihm, denn er besagt deutlich, dass er sich seiner Verantwortung mir gegenüber trotz seines brennenden Verlangens voll und ganz bewusst ist. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, für wen von uns es schwerer ist, damit umzugehen, wer und was wir sind.

Er bäumt sich auf und greift mit der Hand zwischen meine leicht zitternden Schenkel, um sie auseinander zu schieben. Ich lasse es geschehen. Mein Vertrauen in ihn ist so groß, dass ich bereit bin, mein Leben in seine Hände zu legen. Er zwingt mich nicht und würde es auch nicht tun. Er wird mich nicht verletzen, Snape wird mir und meinem Körper nichts anhaben...

Es schmerzt dennoch, als er sich in mich schiebt, keinesfalls aber so, wie ich gedacht hätte. Glücklicherweise kann ich die haarsträubenden Gerüchte und Erfahrungen, die sich um das Erste Mal ranken, bisher nicht bestätigen. Snape ist sanft und einfühlsam. Genau deshalb bin ich so froh, dass er es ist, der meinen Weg gekreuzt hat.

Langsam arbeitet er sich voran. Mit jedem seiner Stöße spüre ich das Pulsieren seines Körpers, fühle, wie er danach lechzt, mich auszufüllen. Leise vibriert seine tiefe Stimme, dringt sein Stöhnen an mein Ohr.

Am Ende ist es vollbracht, er hält inne und sieht mich an. Ich beginne, mich zu entspannen und drücke ermutigend seine Hand. Gemeinsam schaffen wir es, sage ich mir im Stillen. Ich will es so, ich will ihn spüren.

Snape fängt an, sich rhythmisch zu bewegen und ich folge ihm bereitwillig, bis ich selbst zu mir finde. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es nach dieser kurzen Zeit möglich wäre, sich derart im Einklang mit einer anderen Person zu befinden, doch er hält, was er versprochen hat. Wir sind inniger miteinander verbunden, als es uns erlaubt wäre. Insgeheim bin ich ihm dankbar dafür. Er nimmt sich meinetwegen zurück, beherrscht sich, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu behalten, so gut es geht. Das ist wahrer Mut, glaube ich. Wenn man bereit ist, auf seine eigenen Bedürfnisse und Sehnsüchte zu verzichten, damit andere vorankommen. Andere, wie ich es bin. Aber auch die, die nicht wahrhaben wollen, was für ein Leben er führt, um ihnen den Weg zu ebnen. Menschen wie Harry, der ihm immer noch misstraut. Sogar Dumbledore, der ihn missbraucht und benutzt ... Wie ignorant ich ihm gegenüber doch war, dass ich nicht sehen wollte, wie sehr ich ihn mit meiner Lüge verletzt habe. Und jetzt ist er hier und schenkt sich mir.

Ich spüre einen schmerzhaften Stich in meinem Inneren, nicht seinetwegen, sondern weil ich so lange gebraucht habe, um in sein Leben zu finden, um zu begreifen, dass auch er ein verletzliches Wesen hat. All die Jahre über hat er mich und alle anderen Schüler unterrichtet, zurückgewiesen, bloßgestellt, um zu vermeiden, dass irgendjemand ihm zu nahe kommt...

"Miss Granger."

Ich erstarre. Seine Stimme klingt gebrochen und rau.

"Ja?", frage ich in einem leisen Flüstern.

"Sie weinen."

Verstört registriere ich, wie Recht er hat.

"Ist - ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich aufhören?"

Der beinahe schon etwas von Panik durchzogene Blick in seinen Augen löst ein schlechtes Gewissen in mir aus. Entschieden schüttle ich den Kopf.

"Nein, Professor. Alles, nur das nicht."

Er kneift unsicher die Brauen zusammen und ich nehme meine Hand und lege sie auf seine Wange.

"Sie haben mich erlöst. Und damit haben Sie mich sehr glücklich gemacht."

Noch immer scheint er nicht zu begreifen, was mit mir geschieht, also lasse ich meine Hand über seinen bebenden Rücken gleiten, drücke ihn an mich und ziehe meine Muskeln um seinen Schaft zusammen.

"Können Sie es fühlen? Es tut nicht mehr weh. Alles ist gut."

Scharf zischend zieht er die Luft in seine Lungen ein. "Wenn ich Sie darum bitte, würden Sie aufhören, zu weinen?"

Ich muss lächeln. "Was immer Sie wollen, Professor. Heute gehöre ich voll und ganz Ihnen."

Er stützt sich auf die Arme und stößt zu. Tief grollend höre ich sein Stöhnen, weitaus freizügiger und lauter als je zuvor. Er ist trotz meines kleinen mentalen Zusammenbruchs dem Höhepunkt so nahe, dass ich jede Faser seines Körpers erzittern spüren kann.

Einen wunderbaren, friedfertigen Moment lang sehen wir uns an. Er will es nicht zulassen und kann es auch nicht verhindern. Seine Ausstrahlung ist so dunkel und verführerisch, dass ich beinahe fürchte, er reißt mich mit sich und wir beide fallen in ein tiefes Loch. Doch dann, binnen eines Wimpernschlags, wird er wieder sanft und zerbrechlich wie ein Lamm. Ich weiß, dass es jetzt passiert, denn wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Er ist da, wo niemand ihn erreichen kann. Die Schlucht tut sich auf, mein ganzer Körper scheint sich nach außen zu wenden, umfängt und umschließt ihn, um ihn willkommen zu heißen. Ich ringe nach Atem, will schreien und auch wieder nicht. Ich spüre seinen harten Schaft zwischen meinen kribbelnden Wänden und merke, wie sich seine gereizte Spitze darauf vorbereitet, sich in mir zu ergießen.

Snapes Gestalt zittert und bebt. Dann kommt plötzlich alles zur Ruhe und es wird totenstill. Mir ist nur noch eins bewusst: Er hat es getan, er hat mich zutiefst berührt.

Befreit lässt er den Kopf nach hinten fallen und löst sich in mir los. In schier endlosen Wellen schwappt die Sehnsucht nach Erlösung aus ihm hinaus, wodurch ich so ergriffen bin, dass ich meine Beine fest um seinen Leib schlinge und ihn in mich aufnehme. Ich pulsiere förmlich vor Erwartung und Vergnügen und noch ehe ich es begreife, überkommt es mich ebenfalls. Die Vibrationen seines Geschlechts, das so tief und innig in mir begraben ist, lassen mich über die Klippe springen, die uns voneinander trennt, bis ich mich fühle, als würden wir in der Mitte zusammenprallen. Beide werden wir, nass vom Schweiß und eng umschlungen, eins.


	8. Pharisäer

Martyr

Kapitel 8

Pharisäer

Letztendlich ist es vollbracht, wir haben es getan. Während er sich sammelt, um sich darauf zu konzentrieren, den Zauberspruch auszuführen, bin ich mit meinen Gedanken noch immer ganz bei ihm und seinem Körper, den er mir auf so wunderbare Weise geschenkt hat.

Wenig später liegen wir Seite an Seite in seinem Bett. Ich habe mich eng an seine Schulter geschmiegt, er den Arm um mich geschlungen. Ich glaube, so gut habe ich mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gefühlt.

Als ich aufsehe, erkenne ich, dass er die Augen geschlossen hat - es gibt wohl kaum ein friedfertigeres Bild, als einen vor Erschöpfung dösenden Professor Snape.

Glücklich lausche ich seinem gleichmäßigen Atem und lasse meine Fingerspitzen über seine nackte Brust tanzen. Obgleich meiner Gefühle für ihn bin ich innerlich zerrissen. So sanft, wie er heute zu mir war, ist es schwer vorstellbar, sich irgendwann wieder damit auseinandersetzen zu müssen, ihm in Hogwarts gegenüberzustehen. Er muss wissen, dass es mir unmöglich ist, da eine klare Grenze zu ziehen. Er kennt mich. Wie kann er also von mir verlangen, so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen? Wie soll ich diese kostbaren Erfahrungen und all die schönen Erlebnisse mit ihm verdrängen oder gar verleugnen? Für einen Moment lang glaube ich sogar, ihm selbst wird es schwer fallen, obwohl er darin geübt ist, sich zu verstellen. Ich hoffe es, denn andernfalls würde alles nur ein Traum bleiben.

xxx

Ich höre Stimmen und schrecke hoch. Neben mir liegt Snape und wirkt, ebenso wie ich, ziemlich überrumpelt. Beide sind wir eingeschlafen, doch plötzlich sind wir hellwach und sehen uns an.

Gepolter dringt durch das Haus, dann ein Schrei.

Verdammt! Die alte Hexe in ihrem Portrait kann nicht irren. Irgendjemand ist hier – war das etwa Harry? Und Ron? Aber was tun die hier? Sie sollten doch im Fuchsbau sein! Wunderbar. Und ich liege nackt und eng umschlungen mit Snape in seinem Bett...

Ich atme tief ein, als mir bewusst wird, was geschehen ist. Ich bin jetzt eine Frau.

Fest entschlossen, dafür zu sorgen, dass niemand unser kleines Geheimnis lüften kann, schlage ich die Bettdecke zurück und springe auf, um in Windeseile meine Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

Snape sieht mir mit einem wilden Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Augen zu, ich kann seine Blicke förmlich auf meinem Rücken spüren.

„Bestimmt denken sie, ich habe mich in mein Zimmer zurückgezogen", sage ich hoffnungsvoll und schlüpfe in meine Jeans.

Er grunzt. Wie es aussieht, kommt ihm die Unterbrechung genauso ungelegen wie mir. Doch Not macht erfinderisch und so vergeude ich keine Zeit, rupfe das zerknüllte T-Shirt aus meinem Sweater und stülpe mir das gute Stück über. Den Rest klemme ich unter meine Arme oder stopfe sie in meine Taschen, sodass ich aussehe, als hätte ich ein paar Pfund zugelegt. Ab in die Schuhe und fertig bin ich.

Ich halte kurz inne und sehe ihn an. Was soll ich sagen? Wieso sagt er nicht was?

„Wie lange werden Sie noch bleiben, Professor?"

Seufzend hebt er die Hand und streift seine Strähnen zurück. Mir entgeht nicht, dass etwas Sorgenvolles in seinem Ausdruck liegt. Die berüchtigte Falte zwischen seinen Brauen, die vorhin noch so entspannt war, ist nun wieder zu einem tiefen Krater geworden, was mich offengestanden stutzig macht. Unweigerlich wird mir klar, wie schnell alles vorbei ist. Unsere traute Zweisamkeit hat ein jähes Ende genommen, Snape ist wieder der, der er immer war. Trotzdem, finde ich, sieht er gut aus; irgendwie verwegen. Er wirkt auf mich wie ein vom Sturm gebeutelter Baum, den so schnell nichts erschüttern kann.

Sichtlich durcheinander muss ich mich zusammennehmen, um nicht aus lauter Sentimentalität etwas Dummes zu sagen. Ich weiß, dass er das nur tut, um sich zu schützen. In meinen Augen gibt es nichts, das er nicht schaffen kann. Trotzdem habe ich Angst und würde mir am liebsten wünschen, dass er mich noch einmal in die Arme nimmt. Doch er tut nichts dergleichen.

„Mal sehen, Granger", sagt er nach einer kleinen, unangenehmen Pause.

Das war's.

Enttäuscht beiße ich mir auf die Lippe. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass er so reagieren würde, dennoch trifft es mich hart.

Ich bin so verunsichert, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll, also fasse ich mir ein Herz und mache es kurz.

„Wiedersehen, Professor. Falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen, wünsche ich Ihnen Frohe Weihnachten."

Mir steht das Wasser in den Augen, als ich die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinter mir zuziehe. Ich hatte so gehofft, dass wir noch ein oder zwei Tage für uns haben würden. Aber ich schätze, wie so oft im Leben, sollte es nicht sein.

Bedrückt schleiche ich auf leisen Sohlen weiter und erreiche unbemerkt mein Zimmer.

xxx

„Wie kann ich das tun? Sie wird es niemals verstehen."

„Dann sag es ihr."

„Ihr sagen? Was sagen?"

„Alles, was sie wissen muss, um zu verstehen. Es war deine Entscheidung, Severus, dein Stolz ..."

„Ja, ich weiß" schnappte Snape zurück.

Dumbledore sah ihn befremdlich über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an, ehe er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und auf dem Bauch die Hände ineinander faltete.

„Schön. Dann mach du selbst einen Vorschlag, Severus. Ich bin für alles offen, was unseren Plan nicht gefährdet."

Murrend verzog Snape die Mundwinkel und entblößte seine Zähne.

„Mir gefällt Ihr Ausdruck nicht, Albus."

„Und mir gefällt deine Einstellung nicht. Du hattest dein Vergnügen mit ihr und solltest dich glücklich schätzen."

Mit einem gequälten Zischeln verzog Snape das Gesicht. „Es war nie vorgesehen, dass so etwas geschieht. Niemals."

Ermattet sackte er auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Gegenüber zusammen und stützte den Kopf auf die Hand.

„Ich kann das nicht tun, Albus. Es schmerzt zu sehr."

Dumbledore schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Du willst also aufgeben? Meine Güte, Severus. Sie ist jung, sie wird es verstehen."

„Nein, wird sie nicht", sagte Snape mit Nachdruck. „Sie haben nicht den Blick in ihren Augen gesehen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie mich ansieht, macht sie sich Hoffnungen."

„Hoffnungen? Worauf? Auf eine Zukunft mit dir?"

Genau das hatte der Professor befürchtet. Für Albus war wie immer alles nur ein Schachzug in seinem immerwährenden Spiel um Gut und Böse und Leben und Tod.

„Vielleicht glaubt sie, etwas gefunden zu haben, was ich ihr in Wahrheit niemals geben kann. Ich bin nicht gut für sie. Außerdem -"

„Außerdem _was_?"

„Sie und ich, wir wissen genau, dass es aussichtslos ist. Wir wissen nicht, wie die Sache enden wird. Der Dunkle Lord ..."

Energisch schritt Dumbledore ein. „Wenn es euch so ernst ist, dann musst du eben einen Weg finden, Severus. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, Jahr für Jahr mitansehen zu müssen, wie du dich in deiner Einsamkeit vergräbst. Du hast noch so viel vor dir."

Mit deutlicher Bitterkeit in der Stimme lachte Snape auf. „Habe ich das? Er ist so ungeduldig, dass ich vielmehr glaube, es sind nur einige Monate."

„Gib ihm was. Etwas, das er hören will, dann ist er besänftigt."

„Nein. Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Er ist nicht mehr so leicht zufriedenzustellen wie früher. Oder dachten Sie, es geht immer so weiter? Wir servieren ihm eine delikate Information und er vergeht vor Verzückung? Nein. Keiner von uns ist mehr sicher, seit Lucius und Bellatrix die Angelegenheit mit der Prophezeiung vergeigt haben."

„Dennoch gäbe es da eine Sache, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen dürfte", bemerkte Dumbledore, der nachdenklich anfing, seinen Bart um den Zeigefinger seiner geschwärzten Hand zu zwirbeln.

Snape war auf der Hut und legte lauernd den Kopf schief. Jeder neue, glorreiche Plan des Schulleiters war eine Herausforderung für ihn, der zu stellen, ein gewisses Risiko in sich hatte.

„Was, Albus?"

„Meinen Tod. Wir haben es lange hinausgezögert. Aber ich fürchte, wir können es uns nicht erlauben, noch länger zu warten. Wenn das stimmt, was du sagst, wäre es an der Zeit, ihm einen Köder hinzuwerfen, den er schlucken wird."

„Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann es soweit sein würde", murmelte Snape durch die eng aufeinander gepressten Lippen hindurch. „Draco führt irgendetwas im Schilde. Er ist so verängstigt, dass er mich nicht an sich heranlässt."

„Das kannst du ihm nicht verübeln."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", schnaubte Snape verächtlich.

„Gut. Gib mir noch ein paar Stunden, um Harry vorzubereiten."

„Heißt das, Sie werden weiterhin auf Reisen gehen?"

„Ja, das heißt es", entgegnete Dumbledore scharf, dem die Skepsis Snapes nicht entgangen war. „Und irgendwann werde ich Harry mitnehmen."

Snape wurde bleich. „Grund gütiger."

„Warum immer so theatralisch, Severus? Wenn alles gerichtet ist, wirst du deine große Stunde haben. Ich bin mir sicher, Tom wird dir dafür dankbar sein. So dankbar, dass er sich erkenntlich zeigen und dir und deinem Leben einen Aufschub gewähren wird."

Finster zog der Professor die Brauen zusammen. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Die Welt mochte zwar im Zwiespalt sein, was Dumbledore anbelangte, dennoch gab es viele, die ihn aufgrund seiner kühnen und berechnenden Fähigkeit, die Lage zu seinen Gunsten zu verändern, verehrten.

„Wir werden sehen, Albus. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn der Plan aufgeht. Vorausgesetzt, ich bin bis dahin noch am Leben."


	9. Träumer

Martyr

Kapitel 9

Träumer

„Ich habe den Eindruck, du freust dich gar nicht, uns zu sehen", sagt Ron eingeschnappt.

Schnell überlege ich. Es ist unausweichlich, dass ich mir was einfallen lassen muss. Da ich jedoch nicht in Stimmung bin, rolle ich mit den Augen.

„Weißt du, wenn du so anfängst, gehe ich lieber wieder in mein Zimmer. Die Gesellschaft meiner Bücher war sehr angenehm ..."

Harry sieht uns beide an, dann schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Hört endlich auf, euch wie zwei kleine Kinder zu benehmen. Wir haben wirklich andere Probleme, meint ihr nicht?"

„Allerdings", werfe ich pflichtbewusst ein, zum Beispiel Snape, Voldemort und natürlich die Todesser, womit wir wieder bei Snape wären.

Auch Ron gibt sich geschlagen und die Diskussion ist damit beendet.

Endlich kann ich mich in Gedanken wieder Snape widmen. Ob er noch immer da oben in seinem Zimmer ist? Das ist echt schwer zu sagen, denn soweit ich weiß, kann er problemlos ins Hauptquartier kommen und gehen, wann und wie er mag.

Obwohl ich es insgeheim nicht gutheißen kann, ihm nachzutrauern, schließlich hat er mich davor gewarnt, dass es so kommen würde, kann ich nicht aufhören, an ihn zu denken. Daran, wie er sich mir hingegeben hat. Oder daran, wie er auf dem Küchenboden gesessen hatte, fast wahnsinnig vor Wut, Zorn und Schmerz. Snape ist mir ein Rätsel. Und ganz besonders jetzt, nach der wunderbaren Zeit mit ihm, noch mehr als je zuvor.

Für den Rest der Ferien geht im Fuchsbau und auch im Grimmauldplatz alles seinen gewohnten Weg. Die Zwillinge sorgen mit ihren Erfindungen für reichlich Abwechslung und bringen Mrs. Weasley damit beinahe um den Verstand. Harry, Ron und ich reden wieder miteinander, wobei ich immer versuche, von Snape abzulenken, sobald einer von ihnen auf ihn zu sprechen kommt. Mir ist es zuwider, wie sie über ihn herziehen und urteilen, als würden sie ihn kennen, denn so ist es nicht. Nicht einmal ich wage es mehr, mir eine Meinung über ihn bilden zu wollen. Ich weiß nur, dass er tut, was er tun muss. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er wieder einsam ist, wenn er nicht gerade bei Voldemort antanzen muss. Er wird seine Gründe haben, dem Grimmauldplatz aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt, dort zu sein. Einer davon ist der Feiertagstrubel, Geselligkeit ist eben nicht so sein Ding. Der andere bin ich.

Beinahe bin ich froh, als ich meine Sachen packen kann, um meine Reise nach Hogwarts anzutreten. Was mich jedoch dort erwartet, kann ich nicht sagen. Schon am ersten Abend beim Essen sehe ich Snape an seinem Platz am Lehrertisch sitzen und mir dreht sich der Magen um. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass sich das Wiedersehen zwischen uns so grausam gestalten würde. Er wirft mir einen kurzen Blick zu und wir sehen uns in die Augen. Aber da ist nichts, keine Gefühlsäußerung, ja, nicht einmal das geringste Lächeln oder ein Bedauern.

Ich sitze wie erschlagen zwischen all den schwatzenden Schülern und kann nichts tun, außer in unseren langsam verblassenden Erinnerungen schwelgen, die mich so sehr quälen, dass ich mich frage, ob ihm unsere gemeinsamen Stunden überhaupt etwas bedeutet haben. Es tut so unglaublich weh, dass meine Augen vor Schmerz zu brennen anfangen. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Die Kälte, die mich bei dem Gedanken an unsere vergangene Liaison umhüllt, lässt sich einfach nicht aufhalten. Aber das schlimmste ist, er sitzt einfach nur da und sieht mich mit diesem unleserlichen Blick an, der eigentlich nur besagt, dass es unwiderruflich vorbei ist.

Erst Dumbledores Stimme holt mich zurück in die Gegenwart. Mir läuft es eisig den Rücken hinunter. Er weiß, was geschehen ist, da bin ich mir sicher. Und trotzdem lässt er meinen Lehrer, seinen Spion hier bei uns allen in der Großen Halle sitzen, als wäre nichts passiert. Kann er denn nicht sehen, dass es mich verletzt? Will er nicht wahrhaben, was er uns beiden damit antut? Meine Wut, so groß sie auch sein mag, ist absolut lächerlich und für niemand anderen nachvollziehbar. Es hilft nichts, am Ende muss ich mir selbst eingestehen, dass nur ich allein dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen bin. Ich hätte wissen müssen, worauf ich mich einlasse. Aber so einfach ist das nicht, denn meine Gefühle machen mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie begehren auf.

Traurig gebe ich mich geschlagen. Harry und Ron erzähle ich, dass ich mich nicht wohlfühle, womit ich mich kurzerhand entschuldige. Dann verlasse ich den Saal. Sobald ich um die Ecke verschwunden bin, drücke ich mich an eine abgeschiedene, kalte Wand und lasse meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich etwas vorzumachen. Ich bin hoffnungslos in ihn vernarrt. Schlimmer noch, ich weiß, dass ich meine Gefühle für ihn unterschätzt habe, denn ich bin in Snape verliebt.

xxx

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort gestanden habe. Es hätten ein paar Minuten sein können, vielleicht auch eine halbe Stunde. Doch auf einmal höre ich Schritte. Wie ohnmächtig versuche ich, mich zusammenzunehmen. Mit dem letzten Rest meiner Selbstbeherrschung löse ich mich von meinem Platz an der Wand los, richte mich auf und wische mir mit dem Ärmel meiner Strickjacke die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Die Schritte kommen näher. Ich kann deutlich die Präsenz eines Menschen in meinem Nacken spüren, dann macht er Halt. Es wird still und ich wage nicht, mich umzusehen. Wer auch immer es ist, soll einfach an mir vorübergehen und so tun, als würde ich nicht existieren.

Sekunden ziehen sich dahin. Warum geht die Person nicht einfach wo anders hin?

Fast überlege ich schon, ob ich davonlaufen soll, da höre ich eine Stimme.

"Granger."

Nein.

Wie erstarrt stehe ich da. Es kann nicht sein. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Nicht er.

Betreten ziehe ich die Nase hoch. Mein Herz klopft so schnell, dass er es bestimmt hören kann. Aber will ich das? Ich brauche kein Mitleid von einem derart gefühllosen Wesen, wie er es ist. Was also soll ich tun?

Ein leises Rascheln dringt zu mir vor. Plötzlich steht er bei mir, greift nach meinem Arm und wirbelt mich herum. Ob von ihm beabsichtigt oder nicht, ich kollidiere hart mit seiner Brust, spüre seinen aufgewühlten Herzschlag, rieche seinen vertrauten Duft. Dann sehe ich in seine Augen.

Eindringlich starren sie mich an, die Furche in ihrer Mitte bebt, so stark hat er die Brauen zusammengezogen.

"Sie werden sich auf keinen Fall gehen lassen", sagt er scharf. "Verstanden?"

Seine zweite Hand packt mich am Handgelenk und so hält er mich fest. Mir wird ganz komisch dabei. Einerseits will ich, dass er mir zeigt, wie viel Kraft und Macht er hat, immerhin war das einer der Gründe, warum ich mich zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt habe. Andererseits wehrt sich mein Verstand dagegen, das geschehen zu lassen.

"Was kümmert Sie das, Professor", bringe ich bissig hervor.

Er zuckt wie von Schmerz durchzogen zusammen.

"Was es mich kümmert?", fragt er dann mit rauer Stimme. "Alles und nichts, Granger."

Er senkt seinen Kopf zu mir hinab und drückt seine Lippen fest auf meine. Von der Zärtlichkeit, die ich in seinem Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz zu spüren bekommen habe, ist nichts mehr übrig. Stattdessen schlägt mir pures Verlangen entgegen. Und Sehnsucht.

Mir bleibt die Luft weg. Was soll das werden? Wo wird das hinführen? Kann ich das überhaupt zulassen, wenn ich weiß, dass er mich doch wieder nur aufs Neue verletzen wird?

Ich spüre, wie ich in seinen Armen zerfließe, spüre den Druck seiner Erregung, die sich an mich presst. Er ist so voller Begierde, dass ich denke, er wird mich hier und jetzt nehmen. Aber das geht nicht. Es darf nicht sein.

Energisch mache ich mich von ihm frei und sehe ihm ins Gesicht.

"Was wollen Sie von mir, Professor? Wenn Sie nur gekommen sind, um Ihren Spaß mit mir zu haben, muss ich Ihnen leider sagen, dass ich das nicht akzeptieren kann."

Er legt den Kopf schief und scheint zu überlegen, was er darauf antworten soll. Offenbar hat er nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet. Und auch mir kommt es eigenartig vor. Sein Blick, der so verloren scheint, löst etwas in mir aus. Erinnerungen, Gefühle.

Sanft lege ich meine Hand auf seine raue Wange und drücke meine Nägel in seine Haut.

"Ich will mehr, Professor", sage ich unmissverständlich. "Ich will das volle Programm. Ich will nicht nur mit Ihnen ins Bett gehen und danach wieder in meinem Turm verschwinden, als wäre nichts geschehen. Es tut mir leid. Ich kann es nicht ändern. Mir ist klar geworden, dass meine Gefühle für Sie weit über das hinausgehen. Ich - ich liebe Sie, Snape. Mehr als Sie sich vorstellen können. Deshalb würde mich alles andere nur verletzen."

Es wird still zwischen uns. Noch immer sehen wir uns an und er scheint auch nicht vorzuhaben, den Blickkontakt zu mir unterbrechen zu wollen. Ob er damit herausfinden will, ob ich die Wahrheit sage?

Plötzlich seufzt er, lehnt seine Stirn an meine und macht die Augen zu.

"Ich weiß", sagt er leise.

Überrascht muss ich schlucken. Das habe nun wiederum ich nicht erwartet. Er schien nie dafür gemacht zu sein, ein derartiges Eingeständnis abzulegen.

"Dann verstehen Sie es?"

Er nickt und wirkt verunsichert, wenn nicht sogar traurig. "Doch ob es mir gefällt, ist eine andere Sache."

Fast muss ich darüber lachen. "Denken Sie vielleicht, mir gefällt es so?"

"Nein."

Vollkommen perplex komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass wir uns einig sind.

"Gut", sage ich leise. "Und was jetzt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber hören Sie bitte auf zu weinen."

Er schließt mich in seine Arme und drückt mich an sich und plötzlich weiß ich, wie unrecht ich hatte. Niemand kann wissen, was in ihm vorgeht, doch in einem bin ich mir sicher, nämlich in der Tatsache, dass ich ihm nicht gleichgültig bin.

In dieser Nacht höre ich ihn zum ersten Mal sagen, was er für mich empfindet. Mir ist gleich, ob Dumbledore früher oder später davon erfährt, dass ich bei meinem Professor in den Kerkern gewesen bin. Es soll auch nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass ich ihn dort aufsuche. Doch jedes Mal, wenn wir alleine sind, fühle ich mich bestätigt. Ich weiß jetzt, wie einfältig es von mir war, zu glauben, es würde ihn nicht kümmern. Snape mag zwar nach wie vor ein Eigenbrötler sein, gefühllos ist er aber bestimmt nicht.

Wann immer es sich ergibt, schleiche ich in der Nacht zu ihm und werde von ihm empfangen.

Obwohl ich Angst hatte, dass das mit uns in einer rein körperlichen Beziehung ausarten könnte, ist es anders. Wir lieben uns, wir vertrauen einander. Wenn er mit mir schläft, gibt er sich auf. Manchmal halten wir uns aber auch einfach nur in den Armen, bis wir irgendwann eindösen. Umso mehr kann ich nicht glauben, was um uns herum geschieht. Er weiß, dass ich es ihm nie verzeihen würde, wenn er mich anlügt, schließlich sind wir nach den desaströsen Erfahrungen, die uns zusammengebracht haben, zu einer Einigung gekommen. Wenn wir schon gezwungen sind, zu lügen, so wollen wir wenigstens nicht uns belügen. Und so erfahre ich von Dumbledores Plänen.

Zuerst will ich es nicht wahrhaben. Er muss sich irren! Dumbledore kann nicht so etwas von ihm verlangen. Es wäre reiner Selbstmord...

Doch dann ist es zu spät, die Zeichen zu verleugnen. Alles, was Dumbledore geplant hat, war von Anfang an daraufhin ausgelegt gewesen, Severus in noch größere Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, als die, die er ohnehin schon durchzustehen hatte. Es war auch klar, dass es ihn unweigerlich noch weiter in die Isolation drängen würde. Aber erst, seit ich davon weiß, begreife ich so richtig das Ausmaß der Katastrophe. Die Welt verachtet ihn. Ganz besonders Harry.

Monatelang spielen Severus und ich verstecken, ohne uns je ganz aus den Augen zu verlieren. Ich bin fest mit ihm verbunden, als Freundin, die für ihn da ist und ihm Gesellschaft leistet, ebenso als seine Geliebte. Und doch scheint es aussichtslos zu sein, etwas zu tun, um ihm zu helfen.

Eines Tages treffen Harry, Ron und ich in der Heulenden Hütte im Verborgenen auf Severus und Voldemort. Wir sind nicht grundlos hier. Es gibt für jeden von uns einen Auftrag, obwohl die Jungs nicht wissen, was Severus tatsächlich im Schilde führt. Sein Ziel war es immer, Voldemort zu belügen, ich hingegen war dazu auserkoren, mit Harry und Ron auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen zu gehen, um Voldemort zu zerstören.

Nach Dumbledores Tod wurde es auch um uns einsam, womit wir uns dazu entschlossen, Hogwarts zu verlassen, um unsere Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Wir hatten Schwierigkeiten, doch auch die haben wir gemeistert. Plötzlich aber, als ich das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Männern belausche, gerät alles außer Kontrolle. Voldemort befiehlt Nagini, Severus zu töten. Starr vor Schreck sehe ich zu.

Severus stirbt vor meinen Augen! Aber das kann nicht sein! Ich werde es nicht zulassen … er bedeutet mir alles. Severus Snape ist mehr als nur mein Professor oder ein Freund für mich, denn das haben wir längst hinter uns gelassen.

Als Voldemort mit Nagini verschwindet, kehrt das Leben in mich zurück. In meiner Verzweiflung stürze ich auf Severus zu, drücke ihn an mich und versuche, nicht an das Blut zu denken, das langsam aber beständig aus seinem Körper strömt.

Sekunde um Sekunde entschwindet er mir mehr. Aber er darf mich nicht verlassen ... Er muss bei mir bleiben. So oft hat er Voldemort ausgespielt. Wieso ausgerechnet diesmal nicht?

Ich sehe in seine Augen und vergesse alles um uns herum. Harry, Ron, die Horkruxe...

„Tut mir leid, Hermine", höre ich ihn mit schwacher Stimme sagen. Sie ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Er gibt uns seine letzten Erinnerungen und Harry verspricht, sie anzusehen. Bereits jetzt ahne ich, dass die Jungs wissen, was auf sie zukommen wird, doch keiner von ihnen sagt ein Wort. Mir ist es gleich. Ich bleibe bei Severus, solange ich kann. Wir beide wissen, dass es kein Zurück mehr gibt. Naginis Gift rafft ihn langsam aber unwiderruflich dahin.

Dann spüre ich es. Insgesamt sind nur wenige Minuten vergangen, seit Voldemort verschwunden ist.

Severus sieht mich ein letztes Mal an, dann werden seine Augen leer und Professor Snape verlässt diese Welt. Vor allem aber verlässt er mich.

Ich blicke wie erstarrt auf sein vertrautes Gesicht, das ich so oft mit meinen Händen umfangen habe, um ihm zu zeigen, was er mir bedeutet. Ich kann nicht mit Worten aufwiegen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Auch dann, wenn er fort sein soll, wird das so bleiben. Vielleicht war es von Beginn an egoistisch von mir, an ihm festzuhalten, wo uns beiden bewusst war, dass es aussichtslos war. Aber so ist es nun einmal. Alles kommt anders. Eben war er noch bei mir, jetzt ist er fort, mit sich nimmt er die Wärme und die Zärtlichkeit, die er mir entgegengebracht hat. Das Gefühl, begehrt und geliebt zu werden.

Wie soll ich beschreiben, was in mir vorgeht? Was würde er von mir erwarten? Ich weiß, dass er nicht wollen würde, dass ich seinetwegen weine. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich empfinde nichts als Traurigkeit und Schmerz. Eine endlose Leere macht sich in mir breit. Und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun könnte. Alles, was mit einer Lüge begonnen hat, endet nun in jener tiefen Schlucht, aus der es kein Entrinnen gibt. Zurück bleiben nur Harry, Ron und ich.

Erst als die Schlacht vorüber ist, wage ich es, mich gehen zu lassen. Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass Voldemort gewinnt. Ich war es ihm schuldig, diesen Kampf für ihn zu Ende zu bringen.

Für eine Weile wissen wir drei nicht, was wir sagen wollen. Doch irgendwie scheint Harry mich zu verstehen. Er hat die Erinnerungen gesehen, die Severus ihm gegeben hat. Sie sind alles, was mir von ihm bleibt. Ein flüchtiger Traum, nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

xxx

Zur Erinnerung

-houseghost-


End file.
